Second Chances Are Not Always Dreams
by XxMyLoverxX
Summary: Cedric was killed in the graveyard, Voldemort as well. Harry was graced with the news that he was pregnant less than an hour later. Moving to Forks for a new start with his friends and fathers, Harry meets up with someone he thought he'd never see again.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) You should definitely read this before you read my story. **

**For starters, my characters are pretty much complete out of character, but I like them that way, and the vampire turning part is completely out of the twilight book, so I can't claim that :( Also if you don't like mpreg or slash, then this is not your cup if tea. Also please no flames. **

**Also, Severus is so much nicer in the story because I want him to be and because it's too cute. Also Harry will definitely be a complete Submissive in this story and Cedric is going to be all possessive and jealous sometimes ;) **

**Also if you want to know the pairs then guess them in the reviews, 100 points to who gets them right! Anyway enjoy the story. **

"Go on, take it!" Cedric Diggory yelled as he and Harry stopped merely steps away from the cup of fire. "You saved me, take it!" Cedric established as he gently shoved Harry forward as a showing gesture to his statement.

Harry's face contorted with calculating thoughts as he twisted his head behind him to see the fierce play of magic in the mazes bush, flying around dangerously as if in an angry rage, simply inclining a signal of peril. Abruptly Harry grabbed towards Cedric's hand. Cedric stalled his urging for the boy to take the cup and looked at him.

Harry quietly took Cedric's hand and led it towards his face where his lips pressed a gentle chaste kiss to the palm. "Together," Harry whispered as he lowered the hand and walked up to caress the boy's cheek. "I love you."

Cedric smiled softly as he looked into the emerald pools he loved so much and slowly moved towards the boy. "I love you, too" Harry watched silently as Cedric looked at him with all the love he possessed, and grew frustrated at the lingering hesitation. He rapidly grabbed Cedric by his Hufflepuff tie and tugged the boy's lips to his own.

Cedric's eyes widened in shock before they dissolved into tranquility feeling privileged to have the raven haired angel in his arms. His long slightly toned muscled arms circled around the raven haired boy as he drew him as close as he could obtain. Harry's thin body slid perfectly into Cedric's body and slinked his arms around his lover's neck.

Moments later, the two boys pulled apart unwillingly to separate but in dire need of air. The smaller one smiled at the larger as the latter grabbed the boys hand and shifted his eyes gaze back to the cup.

"Ready?" Harry breathed out into his lover's ear, smirking mischievously as the larger boy shivered slightly in pleasure.

"Yes," Cedric rasped out in uneven gasps as his breath caught in his throat when Harry directed his hand towards a relatively noticeable bulge in Cedric's pants. "The sooner we're done with this, the sooner I can be completely inside you and have the scene of you squirming beneath me."

A soft moan of pleasure escaped Harry's mouth as Cedric growled in frustration at the uncomfortable feeling he had coming from down below. Harry tugged on Cedric's hand as he yelled out, "One, two…three!"

Both pairs of hands reached for the cup and were engulfed with a blue beam of light as their skin made contact with the surface. A familiar tug behind the boy's navel indicated the reason for the discomfort. Instantly they were transported to a new location from where they had previously had been and dropped ungracefully on the hard grassed ground. They're hands separating in the fall, causing the cup to go flying from both of their hands.

Cedric shifted painfully as he dragged himself into a sitting position. Slowly moving his head to the left where he saw the still fallen form of his young love.

"Harry!" the bronze haired boy cried as he raced to his side and took in the sight if his fallen form. "Are you alright, love?" he questioned as he drew him into his lap.

Harry groaned in pain as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, now that hurt," he murmured.

Cedric chucked faintly as he helped the boy to his feet. "Where are we?" he heard Harry exclaim.

Harry looked around at his surroundings noticing the faint feeling of danger in the air. He felt like he had been here before, in a dream of some sort. The dark dreary fog implanting the effect of its darkness. Cold stone tombs stuck out of the solid ground with small engraved writing on it captured Harry's attention. He walked towards the closest one to him and traced his finger along the words and read aloud, "Tom Riddle." Harry slowly stepped back from the stone and fear pierced his face as his mind caught up with his body. Trembling slightly Harry heard the faint call of Cedric telling Harry the cup was a port key. "I've been here before," he whispered as he stepped further back.

"Cedric!" Harry yelled. "Get back to the cup!"

"What?" Cedric asked as he turned towards Harry and saw the lace of fear on Harry's face. "What is it Harry?" he asked as he walked towards the smaller boy.

Harry hurriedly grabbed onto Cedric's outstretched hand and directed him in another direction. "Get back to the cup!" he demanded.

"Harry—" Cedric began but was cut off as the fear on Harry's face switched to a pure sight of horror and swiveled his gaze upon a sight over Cedric's shoulder.

Cedric twirled around and came upon the image of a short stout man carrying a small bundle relatively looking like a bundled baby. The short man's wand came into sight as the moons light shone upon the man.

A scream of pure agony erupted from behind him as he saw Harry fall to the ground clenching his scar in pain.

"Harry!" Cedric yelled as he fell to his knee's bedside the boy.

"Get back to the cup!" he heard him utter before another scream burst from his throat.

Cedric ignored the demand and instead swirled around to face the unknown man with his wand at the ready. "Who are you?" he yelled as he pointed his wand at the man. "What do you want?" Cedric vaguely heard the quiet raspy voice of the bundle utter the words, "Kill the spare," before he saw a gulf of green light come swirling towards him.

"No! Cedric!" Harry yelled out for his lover but cringed away before the light hit him, unable to allow his self to see the sight. All was silent as Harry slowly opened his eyes and came upon the sight of his fallen love. His head was faced away from him, his arm twisted in an unmanageable position, as his leg was sprawled out ungracefully obviously broken. Dry sobs raked from his throat as he scurried to get to Cedric's collapsed body.

Right before he could get to his side the man, Wormtail, or also known as Peter Pettigrew rose his wand and forcible raised Harry's body from the ground into the air. Harry struggled against the force as he was levitated to the statue behind him and was placed securely in the statues grasp.

"Do it! Now!" The bundle quietly whispered, catching the attention of the Peter.

As Harry rapidly still struggled against his bounds, Peter raised the bundle above a hastily heating cauldron and dropped it inside.

Peter turned towards the grave beside the statue and spoke as he levitated the object to the cauldron. "Bone of the father," He spoke. "Unwillingly given. Flesh of a servant, willingly sacrificed." Abruptly, Peter unsheathed a knife and a quickly cut off his own right hand and screamed in pain as it dropped into the cauldron. "And blood of the enemy," He spoke as he walked towards Harry, cutting roughly down his arm. "Forcibly taken!"

"The dark lord shall rise again," he alleged as he watched a few drops of liquid fall from the bloodied knife.

Harry screamed as the cauldron engulfed with flames as Wormtail stepped back to watch the sight of his lord rising again. Seconds later a hideous form of a half human, half snake man stepped out from the cauldron. His hands running along the smooth feel of his scalp below his fingers as his beady eyes opened to reveal a crimson color. Two thin slips represented as the man's nose sniffing for the first time as he stepped towards the bowed figure before him.

"My wand Wormtail," he spoke as he waited for it to be handed to him.

Peter gently revealed the object of the snake mans desire and handed it over.

The dark lord, also known as Lord Voldemort, grabbed the wooden stick and held it up in admiration.

"Hold out your arm," He told Wormtail.

Peter breathed out a sigh of delight and uttered his admiration to the man. "Master…thank you, master."

Voldemort sneered into the slightly balding man's face. "The other arm!"

He grabbed upon the arm offered towards him and roughly pointed his wand downwards and placed the tip upon the skin. Swiftly the dark mark appeared upon the skin and directed towards the sky. Dark clouds rumbled above as the dark mark appeared in the sky, roaring with power as the snake danced around the skulls face.

Voldemort smirked satisfied as figure after figure of his inner circle appeared before him. All dressed in black robs, faces hidden behind a white mask. He walked swiftly to the center of the circle and greeted them.

"Welcome my friends," He started. "Thirteen years it's been, and yet, here you stand before me as if it were only yesterday. I confess myself…disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me!" He growled in irritation. "Crabbe! McNair! Goyle!" he seethed as he tarred their masks from their face and forced them to kneel before him. He turned slowly to the last standing figure and walked towards him. "Not even you…Lucius!" He spoke as he tarred the last mask away.

"My lord," Lucius whispered softly. "Had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts—"

There were signs, my slippery friend," Voldemort breathed as he cut him off. "And more than whispers."

I assure you I never renounced the old ways. The face I have obliged to present each day since your absence, that was my true mask."

Wormtail walked forward nervously from behind. "I returned."

Voldemort swirled around to face Wormtail and stalked towards him. "Out of fear, not loyalty!" He declared. "Still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months Wormtail."

Voldemort slowly drew his wand over Wormtail's hand and created a new silvered hand.

Wormtail's face broke out in a sigh of relief when his master didn't harm him for speaking out without being given permission beforehand as he whispered, "Thank you, master."

Voldemort sneered in the man's face, disgusted with him. Yes, he had been useful but overall he was useless. His gaze rotated over to Cedric's dead corpse and chuckled slightly at the sight. "Oh, such a handsome boy." He walked briskly towards the boy's body and used his foot to push Cedric's face into the mud to an extent.

"Don't touch him!"

Voldemort snaked around to look at Harry as he struggled to set himself free, unfortunately failing the attempt. He smirked as he walked towards the captured boy.

"Harry! I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. You know, I'd introduce you but word has it your almost as famous as me these days." He frowned. "The-Boy-Who-Lived!" He spat out in disgust. "How lies have fed your legend, Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I really lost my powers?" He asked as he looked at Harry with his crimson eyes.

Harry stared back unblinking as Voldemort tried and failed to scare him. He was not afraid of him. He wasn't even afraid of death. Considering that was where Cedric was now, it didn't seem so bad. Harry had truly never given much thought in how he would die. Dying in place of someone you loved seemed like a pretty good way to go. Too dire to the fact that the only one he truly loved was already dead. Death was not scary. After all, it was the next great adventure according to Albus Dumbledore.

Voldemort seethed in annoyance when he had no effect on the boy. Fine, that didn't matter. He was after all Lord Voldemort and he scared everyone. Even enough to make everyone in fear when someone just uttered his name. His name, the name that was the most feared across the world, the name that brought nightmares into little kid's dreams, his name that made parents fear for the futures of their children, his name was legendary. And after tonight, after he killed Harry Potter, even Harry couldn't surpass him, because he was Lord Voldemort.

"It was love." Voldemort continued as he turned to face his inner circle. "You see, when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch him. It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed." Voldemort turned back to Harry and smiled an evil sickening smile. "I can touch you…" He walked towards Harry and raised his hand to his lightning bolt scared that marred his forehead. "Now!"

Harry screamed as the pain rushed through his veins when Voldemort's power clashed with his own. The pain rushed through every part of his body and created the feeling of thousands of tiny needs piercing his skin. Voldemort chuckled in delight at the boy's pain. He slowly withdrew his hand away from the scar as Harry sighed with relief when the excruciating pain disappeared.

"Astonishing what a few drops of blood can do, eh, Harry?" Voldemort walked back towards his inner circle and turned back around and sneered at Harry, all joking emotion swiped away from the snake face. "Pick up your wand, Potter!" Voldemort demanded as he released Harry from his bound.

Harry fell ungracefully to his knees and stared in wonder as his wand was thrown a few feet away from him. It couldn't be this simple. Voldemort couldn't just easily let him go.

"I said pick it up! Get up, get up!" Voldemort shouted in reaction to Harry's stupor. "You've been taught how to duel I presume, yes? First," he directed. "We bow to each other."

Harry stood still as a statue after he had risen and stood facing Voldemort, wand drawn.

Voldemort sighed in frustration when Harry didn't obey his orders. "Come on now, Harry, the niceties must be observed. Dumbledore would not want you to forget your manners now, would he? As I said before, bow!" He flung his wand up in the air and initiated a swift motion to forcible make Harry bow.

"That's better, much better!" Voldemort smiled. "And now…_**Crucio**_!"

Harry felt the thousands of needles come swarming back three times as intense as before. He fell onto his back upon the hard ground floor and withered in pain against the torturing unforgivable, but bit his tongue to muffle his screams. He would not give the snake bastard the benefit of hearing his victim's cries. Not this time at least.

"There you go Harry. You're parents would be proud. Especially your filthy mongrel mother!" Voldemort sneered. "I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter; I'm going to destroy you! After tonight, no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight if they speak of you, they'll only speak of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful Lord, obliged. Get up!"

Voldemort stalked towards Harry and grabbed him by the shoulder, shoving him to stand as Harry's face contorted with fear. Once bringing the boy to his feet he turned his back upon him and walked back to his previous spot. Momentarily after he turned around he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye, identifying it as Harry running around a grave stone. Now, he really was getting annoyed with the insufferable brat.

"Don't you turn your back on me Harry Potter!" Voldemort yelled in flooded aggravation. "I want you to look at me when I kill you, I want to see the lights leave your eyes!"

Harry cowered behind the standing grave stone, he was scared. Not for his life, but for the Wizardly worlds. What kind of complete hopeless fate would the world fall into if he was killed? They would fall into the hands of Voldemort, and all muggleborns, half-bloods and magical creatures would have doomed fates. Hermione would be killed for being a Muggleborn, Remus would be because he was a werewolf, Sirius was already in danger because of his status as an escape convict, and even Ron, even for the fact that he was a Purebloods, it didn't change that Voldemort and all other Purebloods found them as blood traitors.

Everyone singular person Harry had grown to love would be dead, all because of him. Because of his mistake, his failure. His heart tightened in agony as he saw the lifeless face of Cedric. Although, he hadn't truly seen his face, the imaginary one was just as callous. Cold, lifeless, pale. Cedric was no more, and it killed Harry to imagine his life without Cedric.

Maybe….maybe it was okay to die. If he did, he would be able to be with Cedric again, and that's all he wanted, all he lived for. Then there were his parents, he could finally see his parents for the first time in sixteen years. He could be happy, and then Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, and the Weasleys could join them. They could finally be one family. Life could be nice…peaceful even. It could be finally his life.

The idea of it, it tempted him. He wanted it, he really did but he had to think of what the consequences would be. They may be angry with him for his decision and deciding their fates, but they would forgive him, right?

Harry sighed out in despair as he came to reality. No, they wouldn't forgive him. Neither would the rest of the Wizardly world for him sacrificing everyone's lives for his own happiness for once. He had to face facts.

He was not meant to have happiness in life.

He was a tool, a machine. A product of Dumbledore's manipulating.

He had been blessed with Cedric for that short while. Five months. Five very short months, but they were the happiest Harry had ever been in his life. He had finally had someone to love him, for him and not being Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizardly World, The Chosen One, The-Boy-Who-Lived. He had been Harry, just Harry, to Cedric. Even Hermione saw him for the object that he was. She had only befriended him because he was famous and could be used to an advantage when she was older to get a status high enough for herself as the Saviors best friend. She was using him, as well as Dumbledore. The one he had thought as a grandfather. His fifth friend ever, after Ron, Hermione, Hedwig and Hagrid.

Harry smiled as he thought of the friendly giant. He had saved him from the troubled fate he was descending upon. The only one of seventeen, he allowed to show any emotion to. The first one he had been able to crack the wall he had put up. The others being the Weasley family, Severus, Draco, Cho Chang, Sirius, Remus, Cedric, and Hedwig, even though she was only a bird. Hermione and Dumbledore had too, but that had vastly disappeared once he realized their true ways. Ways of deceiving and cunning.

Out of all of them, he only trusted eight. Hedwig, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Ron, Draco, Cedric and Cho. Now he was down to seven. Cho had gained his trust only that year when she had voluntarily helped hide Cedric's and Harry's relationship. She posed as Cedric's girlfriend and the person that had caught Harry's interest. She was envied by everyone. There were some that envied her because she had strong, handsome Cedric, and for some it was because she could also have Harry. Rich, famous, irresistibly beautiful Harry. That was how they described him. Beautiful. Not handsome, but beautiful. Considering he was sporting long raven black hair that descended to his middle back, a curvy body that any girl would take a hit to her self esteem just by being in the same room. Then there were the red luscious plump lips and milky white skin, and the adorable pink flush he took on when he blushed. And the most captivating feature of all, was his deep emerald colored eyes. They caught anyone who looked into them. He was enchanting. He was in all ways, inhumanly beautiful.

Cho, being the lucky one, couldn't care less about each boy having a so called 'interest' in her. She, herself, was already in love and in her own secret relationship that only Harry, Cedric, and Draco knew of. She was dating her own true love, her mate, Ronald Weasley.

Ron being the oblivious boy that he was, never noticed that Cho had always shown an interest in the fire red headed boy. That is not until Harry gave them a _little_ push in that direction.

Hermione still unknown to the pairing was starting to slip in her mask. He hadn't directly known she hadn't been his friend, he had actually overheard her talking to the Headmaster about the transfer of payment of her playing the role of his friend from the Potter vault into hers. Harry didn't care about the money, she could have all of it for all he cared. He only wanted his friend back, the one he had always known. Even if it had been fake. He loved Hermione like a sister, but now he hated to face the fact but he had to let her go. To let her live on with her life, no having to have to fake a liking to him. He didn't want that. He wanted her to be happy, to be herself and to find happiness and a place on this earth for herself. Even though to do that, he had to sacrifice his own.

He didn't mind really. Hermione was worth it, Ron was worth it, Cho was worth it, and Draco, Sirius, Remus, Severus and everyone else. Because in reality, he would get a benefit too. His beloved Cedric back with him. Even if it was in the next life.

Harry stood up from behind his hiding place and pushed his fear behind his emotionless mask. He cautiously stepped around the solid stone and stood to confront Voldemort head on.

"Have it your way," Harry yelled as he flicked his wand out towards Voldemort in the blink of an eye. "Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted out the Killing Curse as Harry yelled out the disarming spell.

Fiery red sparks of light burned out of Harry's eleven inched, Holly and phoenix feathered wand while an emerald green light emerging from Voldemort's yew and phoenix feathered wand, the same green as Harry's eyes.

Harry cringed as the spells collided and refused to let the either pass the other. The consequence of having wands with the same core completely dispelled any chance of the either actually harming the either. Harry grinded his teeth as he tried to think of a way to get pass Voldemort and vanquish him once and for all. Nothing coming to mind, he sighed in aggravation. This was just going to out as any other confrontation, useless and time consuming. He needed a miracle to happen, or at least something to tip the scales towards his direction.

"Do nothing!" Voldemort yelled to his followers and they tried to draw their wands from their robes. "He is mine to finish! Mine!" Every single one reluctantly followed the orders and left their wands as they were, scared of the consequences of going against their master.

Seconds spanned to minutes as the confrontation ceased to change. Both lights still collided with their welders cringing as their magic was slowly being drained over time. Harry prayed to fate, destiny or anyone that could hear him and wished for any type of help, something that would help him kill Voldemort, he prayed for the lives of the innocent, the unknown, the killed, and the misguided. For Ron, Sirius, Remus, Cho, Hagrid and everyone that counted on him to save them, and most of all…for Cedric and his parents.

As if the gods had heard his cry and granted his wish, he watched fascinated as a small beam of light emerged from the middle of the collision of light. Gradually, shapes appeared from the light and slowly drew away from the light. Four figures in the shape of living beings become visible, one to the left a few inches from Voldemort and one to the right in the exact same position. The last two appeared standing beside Harry and materialize into a ghostly shape of his deceased parents.

"Harry!" The figure transfigured to look like his father spoke. "When the connection is broken you must get to the portkey. We can delay it for a moment to give you time, but only for a moment, do you understand?"

Harry's widened as he stared shocked at the two figures. His head frantically turned from one to the other and back again, trying to take every detail in. This had been the first time he had ever heard his father speak and it completely shut down his working brain cells, so evidently all he could do to answer was nod his head dumbly.

His grip upon his wand started to slip out of his hand. Recurrent alarm bells rang through his mind as his brain restarted and he drew his eyes back towards Voldemort. He swallowed slowly and tried to voice his question.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Harry managed to croak out.

Lily Marie Evans Potter smiled sadly at her only son. She wished she had lived longer to see her baby boy grow up and give him a brother or sister, so he wouldn't feel lonely. She wished she could have prevented all the events that Dumbledore's manipulating created and save her baby from all the grief he had experienced. She never wanted all these responsibilities to fall upon his shoulders; she wanted him to believe in himself and to allow himself to have happiness for once. She wanted him to not feel like a burden, but as a gift, a miracle to life.

"We can break the connection that has befallen upon you when your spells collided. We can guarantee a safe trip back for you but you only have a moment." Lily replied.

"We can also assure the death of Voldemort. We will take his soul forcefully from his body and expel it to the deepest caves of hell, never to return. All you have to do my son is let go, break the connection." James Potter whispered frantically to Harry. "We don't have much time, you must hurry Harry!"

Harry nodded hurriedly and looked around himself. He saw the awe shocked faces of Voldemort's followers and the face of Voldemort, struggling to control his power. He gaze fell upon the fallen body of his lover. Harry winced as the pain in his heart reappeared in depth. He knew he needed to take the body back, at least for Cedric's father.

"Do I have time to retrieve Cedric's body?" Harry questioned, his eyes never wandering from the sight, never seeing the look his parents exchanged with the other.

James sighed as he looked at the body of the only boy that truly loved his son as more than the Boy-Who-Lived or as a friend. He hated having to break his son's heart farther, but he had no choice.

"No," he said simply. "I'm sorry, but no."

Harry silently nodded as he held back the tears beginning to prickle behind his eyes.

"Let go," Sweetheart you ready, let go! Let go!" Lily cried.

Harry gave one last watery smile to his parents before he broke the connection. Harry ducked to dog the spell as it zoomed over his head and _**accio'd**_the portkey to him.

As Harry disappeared from the morbid graveyard, he heard the horrific scream coming from Voldemort as he met his final death.

Blue light flashed before his eyes as he felt the tug behind his navel again. In an instant he was transported to the outskirts of the maze. He heard the triumphant cry from the crowed as he hit the ground and the cup went flying from his grip. He heard the cheers from his friends and the denial cries from the foreign schools.

Harry did not get up. He just laid there, no strength to move. A mantra was repeated rapidly through his mind. _'He's gone, he's finally gone. Cedric's dead, stone cold dead. My entire fault, all my fault.'_ He heard the crowd quiet when they saw his unmoving body. He could tell they feared for the worse.

'_What happened to him?'_

'_Is one little maze too much for ickle Potter?'_

'_Is he going to be alright?'_

'_I bet he fears our reaction, so is faking weakness for attention.'_

Those were few of the sentences being carried out between the student population. He drowned out the annoying questions and listened upon the sound of arrival of feet approaching him. He could make out one as hard and forceful and classified it as Hagrids. Another was frantic but graceful and he identified it as Madam Pomfrey's, or Poppy as she instructed him to call her. He also heard the graceful footsteps of Severus and the almost mysterious steps of the Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry?" He heard Dumbledore question. "Harry, my boy, are you alright?" Albus reached out his hand to grab Harry's arm and drag him to his feet. But before he could barely graze upon his arm, Harry whimpered from the touch and anxiously tried to get away from the hand.

Albus sighed in frustration. "Harry," he tried again. "I can tell if you are alright if you won't let me near you."

Harry continued to ignore him, slowly curling into the fetal position and wrapped his arms around his legs, burying his head away from all the eyes looking upon him.

"Harry!" Albus cried in exasperation. "Get over here, now!"

When Harry made no sign of movement, he marched over towards the boy and yanked him up by the arm. Harry cried out in alarm and hysterically tried to free himself from the tight grasp. Albus only tightened his grip.

Severus snarled as he saw Albus handle his surrogate son so forceful. He walked briskly towards the two males and wrenched Albus away from his son.

"Let go of my son!" He growled as he pulled Harry's small body into his chest and hugged him protectively. He felt Harry slip further into him and grip his robes firm.

Severus glared at the Headmaster before changing his gaze towards the approaching figures of his lovers.

"Severus!" Sirius Snape-Lupin-Black called as he neared his husband and son, other husband running behind him.

"Cub!" Remus called as he tried to hug his son.

Harry only gripped tighter against Severus and whimpered at the touch. Severus gave a small sad smile to Remus as he watched the man cry into Sirius' chest. Sirius gripped tightly to Remus, knuckles going white as his eyes never left his sons body.

Severus slowly untangled Harry from himself. His heart nearly breaking as he heard the heart breaking whimper Harry gave off.

"Harry?" Severus whispered as he tried to lift Harry's head to get him to look at him. "Harry honey, what happened?"

He used his right index and middle finger to lift Harry's chin and his breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight.

Harry's beautiful emerald eyes were blurred by a salty watery substance. His tiny nose was light red as his cheeks were rosy. The normally milky white skin was struck pale and clammy. Severus lifted one hand to Harry's forehead and gasped as he felt the heat illuminating from it. He was running a fever.

"Poppy!" Severus yelled as he heard the labored breaths Harry was giving off. "Hurry!"

Remus' head snapped up from its position in Sirius' chest when he heard Severus' frantic call. "What is it?" He cried. "What's wrong with my baby?" More tears continued fall from the amber eyes.

Poppy appeared beside the Potions Master and instructed Severus to follow her to the Hospital Wing. Severus gathered the crying boy in his arms and followed the matron from the field, through the castle and into the Hospital Wing.

"Set him on the bed there," Poppy instructed, as Severus quickly followed orders. The three men hunching over the whimpering boy as they watched him with sadness.

"Out, out, out!" She declared as she pushed the three males out the door and into the hall.

"But—" Sirius tried to say but was interrupted but the healer.

"Nope, no buts. I will call you when I have found the reason for his distress, but while I am I can't have any interruptions so you will wait out here."

"We won't make a sound!" Remus broke in.

Poppy sighed. "No, Remus."

"Please!" Remus tried again. "He's my cub."

Poppy turned to look at the werewolf and silently instructed a 'no'. Remus bowed in his head in defeat but his eyes still shone with rebellion.

"Poppy," Sirius asked quietly. "Please, just make sure Harry's okay."

Poppy nodded before turning around to walk into the Wing, leaving behind three distressed men.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Poppy returned she was greeted with not only the same three males but a small group of worried visitors, waiting the verdict.

She cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention. Every head zipped up to meet her and she was graced with the yelling of questions thrown her way.

"Quiet, please!" She yelled over all the voices. All noise ceased to occur as no one made a sound. "Thank you," she said while smiling. "Now, where are Sirius, Remus, Severus and Dumbledore?"

"Here we are!" She heard among the crowd, second's later four heads showed up before her as the men she called.

"Good. Now Mr. Snape-Lupin-Black's, would you like to give permission to Headmaster Dumbledore to hear about Mr. Potter's current condition or leave to yourselves?"

The three men exchanged looks with the other before eyeing the manipulating Headmaster.

"To ourselves," Severus answered for them.

"Very well," Poppy said. "Now if you'll follow me, I'll tell you what your son's condition is like."

The three males turned to follow Poppy into the room but the Headmaster's outraged voice interrupted them mid-walk.

"Now wait one moment!" Dumbledore cried. "I deserve to know what's wrong with Harry. I deserve the right to know what's wrong with my student!"

"That's right, your student!" Severus shouted at Dumbledore. "You are only his Headmaster and don't have the right to know unless we allow you to. He is out son, not yours."

Dumbledore chuckled darkly at that comment and received a few shudders in return. "He is not your son. You hated him up until his fourth year; while Remus wasn't anywhere near him till third year and Sirius was thrown into Azkaban for abandoning him!"

Remus' amber eyes started to grow golden as he tried to keep the wolf back. He growled deep in his throat as he felt Sirius grabbed him tightly by the arms and whisper softly into his ear.

"You have no right to say that, you manipulating old man!" Severus snarled. "We may have not been there from the start but we are now, and we are going to protect him from people like you!" Severus spun around as he finished his sentence and slammed the Hospital Wings door in the Headmasters face.

Severus quietly screamed out in anger as he turned to face his husbands. "The nerve of that man! What right does he have to accuse us of that?"

"None," he heard Sirius whisper as he and Remus hugged him. "None."

Poppy smiled softly at the mates but coughed to get their attention. "May I tell you his condition now?"

Remus blushed slightly while Sirius and Severus smirked in amusement. "Go on."

Poppy nodded as she inclined her head towards the chairs. "You may want to sit down for this."

"Why? Is he sick? Is he dying? Please tell me my cub isn't dying!" Sirius yelled.

Poppy ignored his frantic outburst and repeated her instructions. "Please sit down for this."

The three males sat stiffly in the three chairs and turned to Poppy and waited for her to speak.

"Young Mr. Potter," she began. "Seems to be suffering from very different types of diagnoses'. For one he is magically exhausted and is running a slight fever. He will be physically drained for the next few days but he should be as good as new."

Sirius, Remus, and Severus sighed in relief at the news. "So he's alright? He's going to be okay?"

Poppy frowned. "That's unfortunately not all."

Fear laced through the men's hearts. "Th-that's not all?"

"No, it seems Mr. Potter is in quite a situation. It appears that Mr. Potter is pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Sirius spat out, "H-how? I mean…how?"

The school matron stared at him sternly and narrowed her eyes. "I think you know how it works, Mr. Snape-Lupin-Potter. I don't think I need to go into details."

Sirius gulped as he looked at the scary look upon the woman's face.

"I think, madam, that he meant was how is Harry pregnant when he hasn't slept with anyone. Harry doesn't have a boyfriend," Severus offered.

"Well, he must have a secret one then if he's two months along."

Remus stared mouth gaped at the women. His cub was pregnant. At seventeen, yes, but he was pregnant. "I'm going to be a grandpa!" He declared happily.

Severus and Sirius turned to look at their husband. "Your happy?" They snapped.

Remus' eyes widened as anger quenched him when he saw his husband's shocked faces.

"Yes, I am. And you should be too!" He snapped at the two raven haired males. "He is our son, and he must of loved the baby's father dearly to have conceived the child."

Both males stared confused at their husband. Remus sighed as he realized he'd have to explain.

"For some males, they can become pregnant in the Wizardly World. Not every man can have children, only those that are with their soul mates. As well, the have to love them enough to rather die for the other than let them get hurt in any way. Plus, they have to want the baby with all their heart and be mentally ready for one before it even can be conceived."

Sirius and Severus gaped at Remus. "Soul mates can get pregnant together?" Severus asked. "D-does that mean we…um…we can have children as well?"

Remus smiled sadly at his husband before shaking his head. "No, its too much of a risk with my lyncanthropy, plus we aren't soul mates."

"Oh."

Remus sighed at his husbands defeated look and hugged him to his side. "Do not worry, love. We still have Harry. We still have our little boy; he's just having his own little baby too."

"I love you," Severus whispered as he kissed Remus softly on the lips.

"I love you, too," he replied as he returned the kiss.

"What about me!" Sirius cried from beside them. "Don't I deserve to be loved too?"

Severus and Remus exchanged a mischievous smile before pouncing on their husband and smothering him with their kisses. Sirius squirmed while he was held down, while Poppy laughed at their silly behavior.

They heard a quiet chuckle come from behind them coming from the bed as well. All activity ceased to stop as all heads turned towards the source of sound.

"Harry!" Every occupant cried when they saw the grief eyes of the small boy.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Remus asked.

"Sad, dada," Harry whispered.

Remus breath caught as he heard what Harry said. "D-did you…did you just…?"

Harry face sunk. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I w-won't call you that if y-you don't want me to."

"No! I was just shocked," Remus explained quickly. "Its just you've never called me that and it caught me by surprise. I never thought I'd get the chance to be a father and now here I am being called 'dada'. Oh, that makes me feel so warm inside. Say it again Harry, please. Say it again."

Harry gave his father a small smile. "Your rambling dada."

Remus ignored Harry's accusing and instead squealed with delight.

Severus chuckled at his antics while Sirius pouted. "And what are we?" He asked.

"You are my daddy, while you are my papa," Harry relied, pointing first at Sirius and then Severus.

Despite Severus cold emotionless mask he usually wore and Sirius being an adult, both men squealed in delight as well.

"Papa," Harry whispered as he held out his arms to Severus.

Severus smiled lightly at Harry as he pulled him into his lap on the bed. "Oh, my baby boy," he gushed. "What's happened that's got you do down?"

Harry whimpered as the memories came back. "Cedric…" he gasped out.

_Cedric?_ Severus thought. _What does the other contestant have to do with the Harry?_

"What happened to Cedric, Harry?"

"V -Voldemort…" Harry whispered.

Fear quenched the three men. "What did Voldemort do, Harry? What happened to Cedric?"

"He died."

Harry felt Severus' hold around him grow tense and uncomfortable tight. Sucking back a wince, Harry lowered his eyes to the hospital bed spread and cringed as he saw that the blanket was a soft hazel color, the color of Cedric's eyes.

Cedric…

Harry blinked back tears as he saw the piercing image of Cedric's dead body. Cold, pale, lifeless. He hadn't even gotten the chance to say goodbye to Cedric. Not that he wanted to though, in truth he would rather die a long slow death than have one chance to see the lifeless face of Cedric Diggory. His deceased lover.

Severus unclenched his arms from around Harry and started to transfer him over to Sirius' hold. Harry tensed as he felt the move. He didn't want to move away from Severus. He was the only one that he felt comfortable enough to show his emotions without holding even an inch back. Sirius and Remus was another set of parents to Harry, yes, but Severus in Harry's eyes was a hero. Someone Harry could look up to. Everyone else looked up to Harry and called him the hero because he had destroyed Voldemort, but in truth, he couldn't have done it without everyone he cared about help.

Severus was the one that stood through the death eater meets, not Harry. Severus was the one that held in the pain from the many cruciatus curse many and many times again, not Harry. And Severus was the one that related to Harry the most and saved Harry more than he could count. Severus was a hero.

"Papa?" Harry whined quietly. "Don't leave because of me, please."

Severus immediately wrapped his arms back around Harry when he heard the distressed voice. Harry was not one to act as a small child, but when he did it was because he was over his limit, past his definition of scared and into terrified.

"Oh, my baby boy. I'm not leaving because of you. I have to unfortunately inform Amos Diggory about the fate of his son."

"Oh."

_Oh?_ That was all?

"Harry?" Severus whispered as he carded his fingers through the long raven hair.

Harry let out a deep sigh. "Will he hate me?"

"Of course not Harry!" Remus yelled from a spot in the small room. "Of course he wouldn't hate you! Why should he hate you? You did nothing wrong!"

Harry let out a shuddered breath as he whispered quietly, "I did. It was my fault Cedric died. I doomed the fate of my own lover."

The three husbands stared wide eyed at their son. Cedric? Cedric was his lover? If he was his lover then that meant…? Oh, Merlin…

"L-lover!?" Sirius cried. "That Diggory boy was your lover?"

Harry's eyes widened as he realized he had just admitted his biggest secret.

"N-n-no! He isn't my lover, he's my friend! Only my friend, yes that's right, friend!"

Facts seemed to connect as the questions rounded in Remus' head.

"Oh, my god!" Remus raised both hands to his mouth as realization hit him. "He's the father of Harry's baby!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The pain was bewildering. Exactly that, I was bewildered. I couldn't understand, couldn't make sense of what was happening. My body tried to reject the pain, and I was sucked in again and again into the blackness that cut out the whole seconds or maybe even minutes of the agony, making it that much harder to keep up with reality.

I tried to separate them.

Non-reality was black; it didn't seem to hurt as much. Reality was red, and it felt like I was being sawed in half, hit by a bus, punched by a prize fighter, and trampled by bulls, all at the same time.

One moment, everything was how it should have been. Surrounded by people I loved. Smiles. Somehow, unlikely as it was, it seemed like I was about to get everything I'd been fighting for.

For three days, all I felt was pure burning agony. The darkness surrounded me. I couldn't escape. And then it happened. My heart took off, beating like helicopter blades, the sound almost a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the center of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. The pain was enough to stun me, to break through my iron grip on the stake. My back ached, bowed as if the fire was dragging my upwards by my heart.

I allowed no other piece of my body to break rank as my torso slumped back to the table.

It became a battle inside me—my sprinting heart racing against the attacking fire. Both were losing. The fire was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible; my heart galloped toward its last beat.

The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining human organ with a final, unbeatable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again just once more.

There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Clear. That was the first word that came to my mind when it finally caught up with me. The second was, sharp.

Everything was clear. I could hear every little detail that made sound for miles and pinpoint it without even opening my eyes. It was clear and sharp.

I needed to know why this was. I thought I was dead. I remember clearly the green light of the killing curse come towards me, but I don't ever remember it ever hitting me.

And then it hit me…Harry! What happened to Harry? My beloved. The only way I could think of not getting hit was if someone else did.

"Oh, my god, Harry!" I whimpered out allowed.

I heard shuffling of feet to my left, my head instantly turned that way.

I was graced with the sight of a man. He had short slicked back blonde hair, which shined in the light to give off a cherub look He was deathly pale and had purple bruising under his eyes, like he was affected eternally to insomnia. His pink pale lips smiled a wide grin as he walked towards me, with more grace than any other being than I had met.

"You're awake!" The man smiled wider. I swear, it would look awkward on anyone else because of the size but on him, it turned out as mesmerizing. He was dressed in black slacks, a silver silk shirt, and a white doctor's coat.

"How are you feeling? Any pain?" He questioned. "I'd bet you don't have any though. More likely you feel like the best you've ever been."

Now that he mentioned it. I did feel better, actually I felt great! I felt like I could do anything. Lift a car, run a thousand miles, jump of a cliff and survive. Everything was amazing except for a small pain. The pain for the loss of my Harry.

There was no other outcome for the situation. He must have taken the killing curse for me. My Harry was gone. Killed, to save me.

"Where?" I managed to croak out. In truth, my voice didn't sound dry or raspy at all, more musical actually.

The blond frowned. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head no.

He sighed as he pulled up a chair by the bed and sat down on it.

"You have been turned," he started. "I was luckily enough in the area when I heard an explosion near by. I was only a couple of miles away with the rest of my coven. We came upon the sight of many lifeless bodies. Yours being the only one still with life in you, but only a small amount. My son, Edward felt a connection with you and begged me to turn you. I wasn't surprised though, as technically you could pass as twins. But anyway, I complied and here you are. Turned and if you would like, a new member of our coven. Or family as I like to call it."

"C-coven?" I questioned.

"Oh, yes! How could I forget?" The man gushed. "You are now a vampire."

Vampire? I was a bloody fucking vampire? Oh, god. I was a dark creature. How was Harry going to look at me now?

I cringed at that thought. He wouldn't get the chance. Harry was gone. As the man said, I was the only one alive.

A dry sob escaped my lips. Tears no longer able to fall, but would if they could. The blond man was by my side in less than a second and was looking down at me in concern.

"I was afraid of this," he whispered. "I didn't mean to cast this horrible fate upon you, but we knew you had a reason to be part of out family and we couldn't pass the chance."

I quickly sucked up the oncoming dry sobs, daring to escape my throat.

"No, it's not your fault." It truly wasn't. "I'm happy for a second chance at life. It's just…"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Harry." I whispered out, unknown if he had heard me. From the look of pure pain on his face, I was guessing he did.

"Harry? Was that you brother's name? Or your friend?"

"No…"

Confusion crossed over the pain on his face as he cocked his pale face to the side. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and explain.

"My lover."

A gasp was heard at the door as I saw six new figures. One was a petit girl that was thin to the extreme. Her short black hair was spiked in every direction and only stood to a height of maybe 5 foot four at the highest. She reminded me of my Harry. His wild raven hair, lying in every which way. His short height of only 5 foot three, and his bubble personality that I could tell this black hair girl had.

Next to her stood a tall, slightly muscled honey blonde haired man. He stood at what seemed to be an impressive six foot one. His blonde hair was piled on his head in a lazy fashion that looked quite smashing on him. His pale face was contorted it seemed with pain. While the black haired girl had a dreamy look.

Next to the boy stood a blonde girl that could be his twin. She had curves in the right placed that just accented on her pure beauty. Her soft wavy blond hair flowed to about the middle of her back. Her looks, Cedric could tell, just made a girl take a hit to her self esteem just by being in the same room as her.

Next to the blonde girl with his arm around her waist was a burly tall guy. He had short curly black hair, and massive muscles that made anyone squirm at the sight. He stood at a respectable six foot four, with a big goofy grin on his face that put everyone at ease around him. Despite the size he was.

The second last was a Bronze haired boy, standing at the height of just barely six feet. He wasn't as bulked up as the curly haired boy but wasn't as lanky as the blond either. He was at a respectable in between.

The last in the doorway was a light brown haired woman. She looked to be the motherly type, which reminded him strongly of Mrs. Weasley. He knew he would like her right away. She stood at a short height of 5 foot five.

The blond doctor smiled as he saw his family in the doorway and walked over toward them and took the brunet haired woman's hand.

"Umm…?" He started off with a sheepish looking on his face.

"Cedric," I offered.

"Cedric. Well Cedric, I'd like you to meet my family. My wife Esme." The brunet. "My daughter Alice and her mate, Jasper." The black haired girl and the blond boy. "My other daughter Rosalie and her mate, Emmett." The model and the bulky one. "And lastly, and seen to all as your twin, my other son, Edward. He has yet to find his mate. Oh, and myself, my name is Carlisle."

I nodded to each one as I sat up slowly. The pain wasn't there but that didn't mean I wasn't going to be cautious.

The last one, Edward, did certainly look like me. He had the same hair style as me, but slightly wilder as well the height and check bone structure. I'd be mistaken I looked in a mirror if I didn't know he was someone else.

"When can I go home?" I asked. I really wanted to leave this place. Find out what happened to the rest of the Wizardly world and maybe visit Harry's grave.

Carlisle frowned as he slowly walked towards me.

"I'm sorry Cedric but you can't leave."

"Why not?" I snapped, not meaning to.

"Well you see, newborns have a slightly bad case of blood lust and can't help but want blood to the extreme. The only one they may be able to resist is their mate, but that is rare."

"I don't have a mate," I muttered to no one but myself.

Unfortunately for me, they heard. Damn vampire hearing.

"And why not?" This Edward guy asked with a raised eyebrow.

I looked up and eyed every one of them slowly, taking in every detail they withheld.

I sucked in some breath that I knew I didn't need.

"Because the only one that could be my mate is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I have to clear some things up that has confused you guys.**

**For one, I'm terribly sorry I didn't mention earlier, but I made Harry and Cedric in the same year so it would work out better. So technically their seventeen, along with all of the other people I mention that were originally in Harry's grade. Sorry I didn't mention it before, sorry sorry sorry. **

**If you have more questions then just write them in the review and I'll get back to you if I can.**

**Once again I ask for no flames, some reviews I got could be classified as that, had to delete some as well. **

**Pairings: Cedric/Harry, Severus/Remus/Sirius, Cho/Ron, Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper. As well I'm taking a vote on Draco's pairing. Maybe Edward, Jacob or something. Should he stay alone? Should I add Bella in this? Make her Edwards ex? Please help me! I'm stumped! **

**Plus I'm thinking of adding a twist where Edward gets paired with the Weasley twins. Fun fun fun! **

**Anyway enjoy chapter 2! **

Harry paced slowly in his hotel bedroom he was currently residing in. It wasn't the best of rooms but it did keep him away from the media and Ministry. Ever since he had returned from the third task alone, he had been declared a traitor of the light and accused of killing Cedric himself. To say Harry was simply shocked about the situation would be an understatement. He was furious, shocked, depressed, heartbroken, betrayed and lonely. He was furious mainly for the reason of his accusing over his own lover! Shocked beyond belief that people would actually believe Fudge when he sprouted the nonsense story. Depressing mixed with heartbreak and loneliness, he wallowed in despair in the passing of his beloved. How could one believe he would do such a thing? He began to imagine what everyone thought of him, seeing the disappointment and betrayal in their eyes, only triggering his own betrayal to wind up inside himself. He didn't want to imagine what life would be like without Cedric by his side. Cedric had always been there, maybe not directly but in some way. A small slip of paper written with encouragements of love, or sending his own support through someone else.

To add to the matter, he also had to think of the welfare of his child…Cedric's child.

His accounts in Gringotts had been closed off, not allowing him access. It was all thanks to Dumbledore and his crazy manipulations. He believed that Harry wasn't in his right mind, and that allowing him to walk freely would take him upon the path of darkness, resulting in him becoming the next dark lord. Harry couldn't have laughed harder at the statement even if he wanted to. Why would he want to become one of those _'things' _when they killed the love of his life? He was furious with the thoughts of the Wizardly World. He had saved every one of their lives and yet, they turn on him and called him the next dark lord. Very few stood by his side whilst he was turned on. Only his fathers, Draco, Cho, Ron, Hagrid and the rest of the Weasley family, even Percy surprisingly. The only ones he knew outside of them that believed him were Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum.

Harry sighed as he gently placed a shaking hand upon his lower abdomen. He was dreading the few months yet to come that he had to experience to bring his child into the world. He was afraid, he'd admit. He never imagined the idea of raising a child alone. He actually never even thought he could get pregnant. But, over all the great obstacles he had to surpass there was still the bright outcome of a child. A little baby, belonging only to Harry and Cedric.

The hotel room's door opened behind Harry. Not bothering to turn around, Harry walked towards the neatly made bed and drew back the covers.

"Tired cub?"

Harry smiled as he climbed under the covers. Remus would always bring a smile to his face simply from his presence. The gentle wolf looked at him as his own child, something he had hoped for since his parents had died. The abuse from his relatives left him severely wounded and in need of affection. Remus had been the first to show that towards him.

"Exhausted, Da," Harry mumbled, abbreviating his Dada's given name.

"I wouldn't be surprised; he is after all carrying around another person in there!" Sirius said, adding in his own point.

Harry heard a faint chuckle come from near his head. Identifying it as his papa, he arched his head slightly backwards until he saw the smiling face of Severus. Thinking quickly, Harry reached upwards, grabbing Severus' left belt loop, he yanked the grown man unto the bed with him.

Tangled limbs hung lazily off the bed as the Severus tried to comprehend what had just occurred. Letting a small smile grace his lips, Severus rose up and placed a gentle kiss onto Harry's forehead before settling into a sitting position.

"We must discuss the topic of our travel before you sleep little one."

Nodding to show that he was listening, Harry turned towards the map hanging upon the wall. It was specifically a map of the United States, the picked destination of their traveling. Only decision left was to pick a destination within the U.S.

"Do we agree that it should be similar weather form to England?" Remus questioned.

"Yes, but somewhere small. Untraceable if we can. We don't want to bring much attention upon ourselves, which settles for a choice of a smaller town," Sirius added.

"What about Forks?" Harry questioned as he observed near the coast of Washington.

"You want to live in a town named after a utensil?" Sirius asked as mischief shined in his eyes.

Harry smirked lightly as he answered, "No. No, it's a small and quiet town. Perfect for a new start."

Severus hid his smile in his son's hair as he hugged him close. He smelled of lilacs and lilies. A beautiful scent for is beautiful little boy. Said boy shifted out from under him as he slid along the bed and touched the map. Taking a black pin from a case on the night stand he placed the pin upon the name Forks.

Remus along with Sirius smiled their approval towards the decision as Harry pushed the pin the rest of the way in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Stepping out of the Port Angeles airport, Harry smiled as he felt the cool air breeze brush against his exposed skin. Behind him he heard the murmurs of his fellow travelers.

Severus and Remus were trying to support an air sick Sirius as he got readjusted with the ground. Ron was kissing Cho's hand as he interlocked their fingers, while said girl grinned with so much love to the red head. Draco was grumbling about being so near to filthy muggles, declaring them clueless to common knowledge. The last two of the group where all grins and mischievous smiles as they scanned the crowd for a prank victim. Shaking his head slowly, Harry smirked at the two.

"No pranking the muggles, Fred, George," Harry called towards the twins.

"Now why would-"

"we ever prank defenseless muggles-"

"Our dear Harry. We were truly only trying-"

"to show friendliness to the non-magic folk.-"

"We are surprised you believe us-"

"to be so inconsiderate Harry.-"

"We are appalled young Harry!" The twins finished off together with sickening sweet innocent smiles smacked onto their faces.

"Whatever you say," Harry laughed as he turned back towards the entrance doors.

Walking through the double glass doors, Harry basked in the rare sunlight of Port Angeles.

"So much for weather like England," Harry muttered to himself as he pulled two miniature cars from his pocket, along with two miniature motorcycles.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Harry reached for his wand that rested in his back pocket, but was instantly stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"You're not allowed to do much magic, remember cub?" Sirius interrupted.

Harry pouted as he crossed his slim arms over his small bump. The baby had slowly grown in the two weeks from when he had found out into a small bump. Showing finally that it was all true and not a dream.

"How come I'm allowed to wear a glamour to hide my stomach at school but I can't use magic here?" Harry pouted.

"A glamour is natural magic the baby creates to help protect itself, Harry. It doesn't put strain on the baby like using everyday magic would," Draco explained as he walked up from behind his friend and swung and arm around the smaller mans shoulder.

"Fine," Harry grumbled, glaring at Cho, Ron, Fred, and George as they snickered at his attitude. He huffed as he grumbled under his breath that he couldn't help it that his hormones were acting up already.

Grabbing the small figures from Harry's hands, Draco enlarged the four types of vehicles. Sirius had dived into his inheritance he got left by his family and went on a shopping spree before the arrived. Being Sirius, he only bought the best and the most expensive. The first car enlarged into a black Bugatti Veyron for the teenagers to travel to school with, while the second enlarged into a yellow Lamborghini Murcielago for Sirius, Remus, and Severus. The last two vehicles enlarged into identical black and red MV Agusta F4 1100 CC for Sirius and Harry once he wasn't pregnant anymore. For now, it was being used by Draco.

Harry's mood uplifted immediately as he climbed into the passengers seat of the black Bugatti Veyron, with Ron sliding in behind the wheel. Fred, George, and Cho slid into the back as Ron started the Cars engine. Harry signaled Severus, who was driving the other car with Remus to follow them towards the new house. Draco and Sirius kicked off the ground in sync as they pushed on their helmets. In a matter of seconds the four vehicles were driving off onto the highway.

As scenery passed by Harry's window, he noticed that it was all in greens. The nature percentage of Forks was high and Harry couldn't wait to go exploring the woods. Noting to remember to bring along one of the guys if he went so he wouldn't run into trouble. He felt the calm embrace of sleep approaching to consume him, and he didn't have the power to fight against it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Several hours later, Harry awoke to Ron shaking his shoulder.

"We're here, mate," his sleepy hearing managed to make out of what the read head said.

Reluctantly detangling himself from the uncomfortable position, Harry stretched his back as he stepped out from the car. Upon departure of the warm vehicle Harry felt a slight drizzle hit his head. Looking to his left he saw Ron walking into the mansion Sirius had purchased for the abnormal family to live in.

He gasped as he saw the size of the house. It was beautiful, standing alone in pure white. Brilliant white beams held in front to steady the white home. Open balconies stood on the top half of the home, while a breathtaking staircase lead up to the front door. Looking around the back, Harry could see the green forest surrounding the building. Walking into the house and up the first flight of stairs Harry ran into the rest of his family.

"There you are Harry, taking your time I see." Severus exclaimed.

Harry only smiled as he rested his arms behind his back, smiling sweetly at his papa and extracting a chuckle out from his lips.

"Now that we're all here, I'm going to assign rooms," Remus shouted so everyone could hear. "Starting from the left part of the hall, the first room belongs to Fred and George. Do you mind if you share?" Remus stopped as he looked at the twins.

"Not at all," they exclaimed at the same time.

"Okay," Remus continued. "The room next to theirs is Ron's. Yes Ron, there is a door extending from your room to Cho's in there." Remus explained before Ron could ask. Ron smirked in triumph as Cho blushed.

"Remember no funny business or you'll end up like me!" Harry laughed as he rubbed a hand over his abdomen.

Gaining a laugh from his comment, Harry waited for it to die down before waving Remus to continue.

"Next to Ron's is obviously Cho's room, while next to that is Draco's. Next to Draco's is Harry, and lastly Severus', Sirius', and mine. Plus in all good time, another door will be added connecting Harry's to a nursery."

Nodding to the directions, the teenagers separated to go explore their rooms. Walking into his own, Harry barely suppressed a gasp from his lips.

The walls were a deep forest green, while the fluffy carpet was a mix of white and black. In the left corner of the room stood a four-poster bed made up with black covers. A small shelf for books stood along the wall across from the bed, while a computer desk holding a laptop sat in the corner. In the opposite corner sat a fireplace, already blazing to life with fire. Sitting down onto the couch facing towards the fire, Harry sighed with contentment. Laying his head onto the pillow at the end of the comfy couch, Harry yawned as he dreaded the day to come.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry awoke when Remus called up the stairs that breakfast was ready. Stretching his back from its stiff position from sleeping on the couch, Harry dragged on towards the bathroom to have a shower.

Lathering the shampoo into his hand, Harry washed the lilac and lily shampoo into his silky raven hair before climbing out and drying off. Tying the white towel around his waist, Harry trudged through the bathroom door back into his room and towards his closet. Harry stopped and searched through his closest for a outfit for a second before randomly grabbing two garments from its hangers. Expecting the two, he nodded as he slipped into tight black jeans that rid low on his hips. A emerald green silk shirt, buttoning all the way with only the last three buttons undone to show his white wife-beater underneath.

Gracefully gliding down the staircase to the spotless kitchen, Harry slid into an empty seat at the table. Remus placed a plate in front of Harry, while sipping his morning coffee. One sniff of the foods on his plate sent Harry off running. Clamping a hand over his mouth as he felt the bile creep up his throat. Barely making it to the nearest bathroom, Harry dropped to his knees and heaved up the little amounts of food he had eaten the day before.

Soon nothing was left in his stomach resulting in a few dry heaves. Harry felt a hand rubbing comforting circles unto his back. Flushing the toilet, Harry weakly tried to stand to get to the sink but failed miserably when his shaky legs gave out.

"Careful there," Harry heard Severus whisper into his ear as he steadied his son.

Putting half his weight unto his Papa, Harry made his way over to the sink to rinse the awful taste from his mouth. Turning on the water tap, Harry filled the cup half full before drink a sip, gurgling and then repeating. Once the cup was empty, and Harry had regained his strength, he separated from his Papa with a kiss to his cheek and a quick thank you.

"Are you sure you want to go to school when you're pregnant?" Severus asked, unsuccessfully masking his concern.

Nodding a yes, Harry led his Severus back to the kitchen. Stopping at the door he sent Severus in first to clear out anymore eggs, so he would have a repeat of his previous performance. Once he got the clear he stepped back in to greet everyone. Quickly he was ambushed by Remus and Sirius.

"Are you okay? Is the baby alright?"

"Was it your morning sickness? Are you sure you want to go to school today?"

Harry raised his hand to stall the questions and nodded towards Sirius and Remus.

"Yes, I won't let a little morning sickness get in my way so easily."

Turning away from his fathers, Harry turned to face his new siblings.

"Ready to hit the road?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You bet, come on Ron," Cho exclaimed as she dragged a reluctant Ron away from his food.

"Shotgun!" George and Fred yelled at the same time, running towards the car.

Harry laughed as he grabbed a grumbling Draco by the arm and kissed each father on the cheek goodbye.

Stepping into the lightened garage holding the motorcycles and cars Harry eyed the MV Agusta F4 1100 CC. Draco watched as Harry approached the bike and slid a hand over the leather seat.

"Nice, isn't it?" Draco stated more than asked.

"Yeah," Harry muttered dreamily. "Can I ride it?"

"Harry…" Draco warned.

"Oh, please, Draco! Please, only this once. Please!"

Draco sighed as he silently handed Harry the extra helmet while Harry whooped for joy. He only hoped it didn't get back to Harry's fathers that he allowed him to do this while he was pregnant.

Climbing onto the bike with Harry on behind him, Draco backed out of the garage and down the street with the car following behind them.

The school wasn't that hard to find. It was a close knit of buildings in a small area. The only indication that it was a school was the sign on the closest building declaring it as Forks High. Driving into two vacant spots, the group evacuated from the vehicles and walked into the building labeled as Front Office.

The building was stuffy and old smelling as you walked in, the only sound coming from a women behind a desk typing away. Walking up to the elderly woman that reminded Harry a lot of , Harry cleared his throat to get her attention. Looking up with a smile on her face the woman nodded for Harry to continue.

"Excuse me ma'am, but were here to pick up our class schedules," Harry politely asked.

"Oh, yes, the new students. May I have your names please?" The woman with a tag labeled Mary asked.

"Yes, well my name is Hadrian Evans but you may call me Harry, and these are my siblings," Harry said while pointing at each one. "Draconian Evans, who likes to go by Draco, Cho Evans, Ron Evans, Fred Evans, and George Evans."

Smiling, Mary nodded while handing out the right schedule to each person as the were introduced.

"Now here is a map that you may use to help find your way around. I have high lighted all the fastest roots to help you," she explained while handing the sheets out. "Have a nice day dearies."

Smiling in thanks, Harry ushered his siblings back out the door and into the vehicles. Driving them around the building and into the student parking, they saw several cars already parked there with the occupants mingling around the front doors of the school. Noting the fact that other than a silver Volvo and Jeep Wrangler, their cars were the newest of the lot.

All eyes stopped to stare as the six occupants climbed out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Leaning against his silver Volvo, Edward didn't bother paying attention to the boring humans. He was growing tired of watching them being carefree and wasting away their life. In all his being he wished for a mate, someone to share eternity with. He watched for years as his sisters and brothers found their mates and achieved happiness. Slowly though, Edward was giving up. He had been alone for over one hundred years, what are the odds that he would ever find his mate? Slim to none.

Turning slightly to watch his sister, Alice, he smiled at her energy. She had been giddy for two days straight, after she had had a vision of some sort. He had tried to pry into her brain to see the vision but every time he tried all he got was Alice reciting the German National anthem.

_How beautiful is she? _Edward heard a familiar voice exclaim in his mind. Smirking towards his brother Jasper, he chuckled as the extent to a blush a vampire could achieve appeared on Jasper's cheeks.

"She is," Edward answered aloud to the blond as he smiled.

"What's the big surprise this morning?" Rosalie asked, sounding like she was bored to tears.

"You'll see," Alice's chime sounding voice sang as she pranced toward the car. "Look to your left."

Seconds after she instructed them a direction to look, a car and a motorcycle pulled into the parking lot. Rosalie practically drooled as she saw how expensive looking the cars looked. Emmett's goofy grin was planted onto his face, while Alice danced with excitement. Jasper only smiled slightly at his mate's good mood. Edward watched as six occupants emerged from the vehicles. The first to appear was a red head leading an Asian girl from the back seat. The male was tall and muscled, the size of Emmett, wearing a black muscle shirt and loose jeans. The female was dressed in a knee-length purple summer dress that showed off her curves amazingly. The next to show was the two from the motorcycle beside the car. The taller male was muscled as well, but more lean while wearing a silver silk shirt and leather pants that looked like a second skin. The smallest of the pair couldn't be described as anything other than beautiful. His flowing raven black hair and emerald green eyes reminded Edward of someone but he couldn't quite grasp who. The emerald eyed boy wore black skin tight jeans with an emerald silk shirt over a white wife-beater.

Before Edward could ponder further on whom the boy reminded him off he caught sight of the most stunning pair he had ever seen. Flaming red hair tussled to the side like one had just woken up. The pair's ocean blue eyes pierced through Edward like a needle. Suppressing the shiver that was threatening to overtake his body, Edward observed what the pair was wearing. Sporting matching white muscled shirts and baggy jeans, Edward swore he had never seen someone so irresistible before. Only one word could describe the two stunning creatures he had set eyes on.

Edward gasped as he choked out, "Mate."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!!!! Sorry it took so long…but I was really busy for the past month, and I'm thinking I can update enough in the winter break that I can actually finish it.**

**A/N: I was never going to really make this a long story. I may just type about 5 more chapters or so and call it a story. Don't worry though I will finish it. **

**P.S. All the teachers are out of character too. **

Walking slowly through the school parking lot, Harry groaned as he saw that every eye was on them.

"Great," he mumbled grumpily. "I thought living as muggles would mean change when it came to people staring at me or not."

Laughing good heartedly, Ron slapped Harry on the back as he passed by him, dragging Cho along the way. Glaring at the back of Ron's head, Harry stomped his feet as he made his way over to Draco.

"Draco?" Harry asked, tugging on the hem of the blonde boy's shirt. "D-do you think they'll stare at me like I'm a freak as well?"

Draco frowned, saddened that the raven head boy still took his Uncles abusive words to heart. Wrapping a protective arm around the small boy, Draco hugged him close to his body as they started following Ron and Cho into the building.

"Harry, love, everyone is not only staring at you. They are actually staring at all of us. They only stare because we're most likely the only transfer students they've had in possible a couple of years. Add to the fact that we arrived in the most expensive cars sitting in this parking lot. Love, you are not a freak! Never have and never will be," Draco declared.

"But-" Harry tried to protest but was silenced when Draco covered his mouth with his hand.

"No buts, you just have to accept the truth Harry."

Sighing in defeat, Harry nodded while leaning tiredly into Draco's side. Slipping unconsciously a hand to his glamoured stomach, Harry rubbed slow comforting circles upon it.

"I miss Cedric," Harry murmured after another sigh escaped his lips.

Dragging Harry closer, Draco muttered a soft, "I know. I do too."

Glancing over his shoulder, Harry's smile was returned to his face. Fred and George had taken it upon themselves to go around to every student they passed and bow to the male good heartedly or to kiss the surface of a female's hand. Laughing at their antics, Harry stopped to watch.

"Good day my lady," George declared, while executing an overdramatic bow.

"Good day to you as well, my lord." Fred mimicked to the male standing beside the beautiful girl.

Bowing overdramatically to the whole student body, both twins smiled mischievous smiles before winking one last time and turning towards a grinning Harry and an annoyed Draco.

"Must you cause a scene in the first five minutes?" Draco inquired, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Why Mr. Malfoy, do you believe it's better to create a scene in the first ten minutes instead of five? You underestimate our abilities!" Fred cried, falling dramatically into his twin's arms.

Harry grinned delightfully, clapping his hands in enjoyment. "That was brilliant, George, Fred."

Draco glanced down at the newly cheerful teenager, while sighing in defeat. As long as Harry was happy again, it didn't matter, even if the enjoyment creators were over energized red headed twins.

"Hurry up or we'll be late!" Called Cho from beside the front doors, with Ron clinging possessively to her arm, glaring heatedly at any male that tried to merely glance her way.

Grabbing Draco by the hand, Harry dragged the annoyed boy towards Cho and Ron. Reaching the two, the other four pulled out their identically white schedules to compare them with the couple. The twins being seniors while the other four being juniors automatically made the twins in none of their classes.

"I have Trigonometry first, then Music, English, Art, lunch, Biology, and finally Gym," Harry muttered allowed as he scanned his schedule. Wrapping a protective around the smaller boy once again, Draco declared that he had the exact same schedule.

After scanning his own, Ron said, "I have Art, lunch and Gym with you guys but nothing else." Nodding in agreement, Cho only spoke allowed hers to be English instead of Art with them. Fred and George crossed their arm in a childish pout while they whined over the fact that they only had lunch with them.

Smiling sympathetically, Harry patted them both on the back before being dragged off to their first class by Draco. Heading over to a small, cast away building, Draco hauled Harry into a classroom with a man sitting at the old, wooden front desk.

Excuse me, Mister…" Draco paused as he glanced at the name plate sitting on the front of the desk. "Mr. Varner, my name is Draco Evans and this is my brother Harry."

A hidden light of amusement danced across Mr. Jefferson's face as he smiled gleefully at the two boys. "Yes, you must be the new students I heard we would be having." Waiting for a nod in response, Mr. Varner continued. "Should I expect to teach more of your family as I heard you have quite a few siblings?"

Nodding slowly once again, Harry spoke in response first. "Yes, we have three more brothers and a sister. I do not expect you to be graced with the presence of the twins, George and Fred, but I am most positive you will meet Ron and Cho."

Harry watched as their new teacher stared directly back into his eyes as he explained, resulting in Harry to fidget a little in uneasiness. Draco slipped a small smile onto his face to calm Harry, as he handed both sheets of paper they needed to be signed. Quickly signing a neat, legible signature on it, Mr. Varner directed them to a pair of desks in the back right hand corner of the room.

Walking easily to the back, both boys felt the relief to have been the first one's into the class, which meant no stares. Draco reluctantly allowed Harry to claim the desk nearest to the window, while he took the seat right next to it. Talking quietly about mainly nothing both waited for the first class to begin. Slowly, small amounts of kids trickled into the classroom, never failing to stare heads on at the two new students. Sighing slightly, Harry shifted uncomfortably. Draco glared daggers at anyone who possibly tried to start a conversation with them. A small petite girl danced her way over to the two boys and spoke in a voice as melodious as chimes.

"Hello, Draco, Harry, welcome to Forks!"

Draco's glare only intensified as she spoke. "And who might you be?" He drawled.

"Oh!" She chimed, quite happily. "I'm Alice. I just know we're going to be the best of friends," She smiled as she stared directly at Harry. The small raven haired boy gave a small smile to the unique girl, but wouldn't go much further. "I believe your family has bought the house my mother designed. How do you find it?"

Giving a frustrated sigh, Draco muttered through his teeth, "Quite exquisite, thank you. Now if you would please go find your seat, I believe class is about to begin."

Alice giggled amusingly but followed his request. With a quick good bye she drifted over to a desk on the other side of the room.

Harry muttered how increasing long Trigonometry was once the class had ended. Draco sluggishly nodded as well. He had no idea how confusing muggle education subjects were. Time passed more quickly as they passed into Music class and waited for English class to arrive. A loud drilling bell rung loudly on the wall of the Music classroom, Harry excitedly bounced to his feet and grabbed Draco and drug him for the first time to a class. Harry excitedly saw Cho standing beside the dark blue door and ran over to her.

"Cho!" Harry yelled, as he skidded to a stopped next to the girl. "Do you like your classes so far?"

Nodding, Cho smiled at the normally shy boy. "Yes, actually. I never knew muggle education was so fascinating!" Harry smiled in memory of the similar response Hermione would have given. It still saddened Harry that the girl was only using him, but he still had his other friends. His true friends.

Grabbing Cho by his free hand, Harry dragged the pair into the English Classroom. Walking forwards to the identical brown front teacher's desk every classroom had, Harry nudged Draco to speak for them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mason. May we get you to sign these sheets for us?" Draco asked their English teacher.

Looking up, Mr. Mason smiled a melodious smile. The smile immediately reminded the three friends about their friend Luna, with her knowing smiles.

"Yes, I believe you are our transfer students. Did you transfer from the school on the reservation?"

Glancing questionably at each other, the shook their heads. "No actually, we moved here from England."

Nodding his head as he handed back all of their sheets, he gestured for the three to pick one of the remaining seats to sit in. One spot sat near the front, allowing the occupant sitting there to get a clear view of the teacher was he was teaching. Another sat in the middle next to a haired girl, who gave off the impression of the name 'popular'. The last sat in the back corner next to a boy who looked vaguely like the girl they had met in their first class, Alice. Cho voiced that she wanted the front to be able to learn better. Feeling drawn to the Greek god Adonis, Harry walked slowly to the back, leaving Draco with the spot next to the fake blonde.

Upon reaching his desk, Harry silently slipped into his seat. Glancing out of the corner of his eye at the boy, Harry tried to discreetly to see him. The Adonis looked familiarly like Cedric. A cold freeze washed over Harry's heart as he remembered his deceased lover. Wrapping a shielding arm over his stomach, Harry rubbed light circles across the surface. Whispering lightly so no one would hear, he said, "Don't worry baby. Even though your daddy's gone I will still love you till the end of the world. You will never be alone like I was. I love you baby."

Looking up, Harry saw the Adonis giving him a questioning look. Panicking immediately, he wondered if he had heard. Coughing for affect to try and start a conversation Harry asked, "Excuse me but did you hear what I said?"

The Adonis' face changed from questioning to blank in a matter of a second. "No, actually I only heard muttering and I thought you may have said something to me but I did not hear, "he lied. "My name's Edward Cullen."

Harry noticed Edward didn't offer a hand to shake and lightly tucked his hand in the other. "Harry Evans, nice to meet you."

"How do you like Forks, Harry?" Edward questioned.

Harry laughed amused by the question. "You know, I've been asked that about fifteen times today? But it's quite rainy I must say. Though it does remind me if England. It makes me feel more at home."

Cracking a small smile, Edward questioned Harry about the one thing he wanted to find out all morning. "So Harry, who are your siblings?"

Harry wringed his hands together as he played with hem of his t-shirt. "The blonde in the middle next to the blonde girl is Draco, and the girl in the front is Cho. Cho's boyfriend, Ron, is in this school somewhere, though I'm not quite sure where exactly."

"And what about the twins?" Edward asked excitedly. Harry laughed; it seemed so unlike Edward to be so giddy. He seemed more of a reserved, like he was born from another time.

"You must mean Fred and George. Their quite the problem creators."

"Fred and George," Edward smiled lightly. Harry gasped as the beautiful look cross the boy's face.

"Do you perhaps have a sister named Alice?" Harry questioned.

Edward's face drifted from the breathtaking smile to a smile that could only display pure bliss. "Yes, I do. I as well have another sister named Rosalie, and two brothers named Emmett and Jasper." Harry smiled, before turning his head back to the front of the class. He just barely missed Edward whisper five extra words. "And another brother, named Cedric."

Harry didn't get another chance to talk to Edward again in English class. The Adonis swept away from his chair in the class before Harry could utter a word of acknowledgment. Quickly Harry drifted off to find Draco, meeting him just slightly outside the classroom door. He found the aristocrat captured in a conversation with the blonde haired girl that had sat next to him. Draco widened his eyes, pleading for Harry to save him from the torture.

"Thank Merlin, Harry!" Draco breathed once he had broken away from the girl. "I thought I would die from boredom!"

Harry laughed. Smiling cheekily at Draco, Harry responded, "You can survive Voldemort and your Father, but you can't handle a simple girl?"

Draco scowled down at the raven head, while he melodramatically stormed off to the Art room. Harry giggled in amusement as he fastened his pace to keep up with the blonde. Meeting up with Ron at the door, the three males waltz through the classroom door and approached the class with ease. Harry knew Art was going to be the simplest class he had, resulting in him unconsciously to relax.

Lunch arrived before Harry knew it. Gathering his school back and books, he followed Ron and Draco through the halls and into the cafeteria.

Scanning the large room, Harry cringed as every student turned towards the doors and stared head on at the new students. Silence full upon the room, until a merry voice called out to the three males.

"Harry! Over here, Harry!"

Looking towards the back of the room, Harry saw a table away from the rest of the school population. Only eight people occupied the large table. Five males, three females. Squinting his eyes at the far distance, Harry made out the image of a midnight black haired girl. The spikes in her hair flew in every which direction as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Waving her hand wildly, Harry saw that the young girl was Alice Cullen.

Making his way over to the group, Harry grabbed Draco's hand along the way as he watched Ron run ahead to kiss his girlfriend hello. Smiling shyly, Harry waved hello to Cho as he stepped the last few feet to the lunch table.

"Hello, Harry!" Alice practically squealed with delight. "I saved you and your family some spots. I've already met Cho and we have agreed we have got to definitely take you shopping! I just know your going to look amazing in the clothes we buy you!"

Harry stared dumbstruck at the blunt and fast-forward hello he had just received. Glancing sideways at Draco first, Harry warily looked back at Alice and gave her a small smile.

"I'm afraid I don't have that much money to spend on clothes, Alice," Harry muttered quietly. His godfather did have a large amount of money that he was allowed access to and was urged to by his godfather to spend, because according to him he wouldn't ever run out even if he lived like the Malfoy's had for a thousand years. Still though, Harry didn't feel right to spend his godfather's money. He wanted to make it on his own.

"Nonsense," Alice gushed, bouncing in place a great amount more than she had before. "My family has plenty of money. I know we can spare I couple of thousand to spend on you."

Shaking his head hurriedly, Harry voiced his thoughts about money spending and not wanting to be an inconvenience. Pouting as plopped down next her mate, Alice huffed as she brushed off the rejection and declared she would take him shopping no matter what he said.

Sighing in defeat, Harry allowed Draco to drag him to an empty seat in the very middle of the group.

Glancing from side to side, Harry saw three people that he had not met yet. Pocking Draco in the side, he quietly asked for Draco to ask who they were. Nodding his head, Draco looked up again and met the eyes of the excited Alice. Blinking confusingly, Draco ignored the look and continued.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco declared, turning towards the blonde female to his right. "May I ask who you are?"

Blinking in astonishment at his politeness briefly, the blonde quickly changed her face back to indifference. "Rosalie Hale."

Nodding his head in reply, he asked the two males for their names.

The largest one by far of the group, happily placed a goofy grin on his face and slapped Draco on the back as he stated his name was Emmett, while the slightly built blonde was Jasper.

"And who might you be?" Rosalie huffed, glancing at her nails in disinterest.

"Let me! Let me!" Alice cried, clapping her hands. "This is Harry, Draco, Ron, Cho, George and Fred!" Pointing to each named person as she spoke.

Edward glanced shyly at the twins through the corner of his eye, turning back swiftly once he saw both their gazes on him as well. Resting a hand gently on the table, he saw both twins' hand slowly going to reach for the hand before quickly retracting.

Draco kept on glancing at the blonde female and her mate. A feeling kept on stirring in the pit of his stomach as he stared at the pair's faces. The blonde reminded him a great deal of himself except in a female's body, while the big lug of goofiness reminded him of the fun he was never allowed to have as a child.

The few Cullen and Hale teenagers gasped in disbelief when one of them did something that was out of character.

Rosalie smiled a gentle smile towards Harry as she cooed over him, saying he was too thin. Taking an apple slice from her plate she tried to urge Harry to eat it. Harry out of embarrassment quickly grabbed the slice and ate the piece to Rosalie's delight, while the other members of the table laughed happily.

"I'm not that small," Harry murmured sulkily.

"Are you kidding?" Draco laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist. "My whole arm can fit around your waist and there's still excess space."

Growling slightly, to the other's surprise. Emmett glanced heatedly at the pair.

"And what are you to him?" Emmett snapped. "What? Are you his boyfriend?"

Emmett's out of character behavior shocked Rosalie into a stone statue as she stared at her mate. Alice smiled happily as she hummed, picking at her food and watched intently like she was fascinated. Edward squinted his eyes as he tried to read Emmett's thoughts to find the answer behind his attitude. Harry whimpered pitifully, sinking low into Draco's side as he hid his face in the crook of his neck.

Growling angrily himself, Draco glared at the male. "No, he's not! And if you had happened to get to know us before that then you would have found out!"

Emmett blinked hurriedly in surprise before bowing his head in regret. "Forgive me. I don't know what came over me right then. I didn't mean to upset you," he said, glancing at Draco. "Or offend you," he finished towards Harry.

Draco glared one final time before huffing and turning towards another direction.

Edward coughed softly while poking Emmett lightly in the side. "Would you join me outside for a second, Emmett? You as well, Jasper?"

Standing up from his chair, Edward gracefully sauntered away from the group, leading the confronted two males outside the school. Pushing the meant to be heavy door lightly under his vampire strength, he never bothered to look backwards for the reason that he could hear the gentle footsteps of his brother's behind him. The dark clouds in the sky clumped together, promising an evening of showers. The wind picked up as Edward twirled around to face the males once hearing the door lightly click shut.

"May I enquire what that was about, Emmett?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Emmett shifted uncomfortably under his brother's stare and glanced sideways at his other brother. Silently asking for help from Jasper with the hidden message written in his eyes, Jasper sighed dramatically and nodded.

Clearing his throat, Jasper awkwardly wrung a hand through his golden locks. "Well," he rasped out in a beautiful musical sounding voice. "What I believe Emmett is trying to suggest is that he couldn't quite control himself exactly."

Edwards's brow only rose further as he spoke. "And why not exactly?"

"Well…" Jasper choked out. Glancing sideways at Emmett, he shifted his body weight slightly. "Emmett I believe this one should be explained by you not me."

Glancing from the blonde to the bronze haired male, Emmett slowly drew in a deep unneeded breath. "You see," he coughed. "I couldn't help it…I'm …I think…" Emmett trailed off as he hurriedly rushed the last part of his sentence.

Laughing lightly at the emotions coming off of the big bulk, Jasper pated him on the back. "It's not your fault, Em. Trust me, Rosalie feels it too."

Emmett's head snapped towards Jasper's direction, while the confusion on Edwards face changed to realization.

"He's your mate?!" Edwards practically screamed as he stared headedly at the two.

Emmett and Jasper stared in shock before cringing when they realized they had forgotten for a split second the Edward could read their minds. Nodding slowly, Emmett ran a shaking hand through his short hair.

"How did this happen?" Edward voiced, checking to make sure nobody had heard his loud yell.

"I don't know, really I don't know." Emmett voiced quietly. "For years I was fine with just Rose and now, well now I've met an exact male version of her and the vampire in me tells me he's my mate! Damn, nothing could go worse could it? How can this happen? I mean, how especially do I get two mates when he don't even have one yet!"

Jasper winced at the outburst slightly, and prepared himself to be washed over with sadness or anger but was surprised to find the emotion he was hit with was actually…bashfulness?

"Actually…" Edward muttered, rubbing a foot nervously through the grass. "I think I may have found them."

"Really?" Emmett shouted, while at the same time Jasper yelled, "Them?"

"Yeah," Edward muttered. "I think I may have two mates. The twin males to be exact."

"Fred and George?"

Nodding his head slowly, Edward shyly smiled in memory of the two mischievous faces. "They're perfect."

Clamping Edward on the back while swinging an arm playfully over his shoulder, Emmett cat called happily. "Yeah! Way to go little brother!"

If he could have blushed, a dark crimson colour would have slowly crawled up the skin of Edwards face. Coughing once again, Jasper chuckled while he pointed slightly towards the closed door.

"Shouldn't we be getting back before they suspect something?"

"I wouldn't doubt they haven't already," Emmett laughed as he bounced back to the lunch table with the two other boys at his heels. Jumping back into his spot next to Rosalie, Emmett wrapped an energetic arm around her shoulder. "So what are we talking about?" He asked, completely ignoring the awkward silence that had been created when they had joined.

Laughing her chiming laugh, Alice clapped her hands excitedly as she looked at the group. "Actually, I was just going to ask Harry about what's it like to be a wizard."

Silence fell upon the group as six faces changed from content to panic in seconds. Four other faces were smashed with confusion as they tried to figure out what she had meant.

"How do you know that exactly?" Draco growled as he fingered his wand in his pocket.

Clapping her hands even faster, Alice smiled happily. "Our older brother used to be a wizard. He told us all about it and I saw in my vision that you would tell us you were one eventually but that would have taken too long."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes slightly as she glanced in Harry's direction. "You're a wizard?" At his nod she turned towards the rest of the group. "Are all of you as well?" Receiving nods at her question, she shrugged nonchalantly and muttered, "Nothing new there."

Gapping at the table in stupidity, Ron's jaw slowly clenched. "What do you mean your brother used to be a wizard? What is he now?"

Laughing lightly, while the rest tightly clamped their mouths shut, Alice exclaimed, "We're all vampires."

Shock ran throughout the group as the bell for the end of lunch rang. Quickly grabbing in mates hand, Alice turned to the table group. "Would anyone object to skipping the afternoon classes and coming to out house to discuss this?"

Receiving a few calculating stares; Alice huffed as he put her free hand on her hip. "Seriously, come on. You know we won't do anything to you and you can trust me when I tell you that they won't do anything to us."

'_Don't worry about Cedric, Edward.'_ Alice whispered in her mind to her brother. _'Don't forget we found out our brother can be around normal humans already because of his magic. Remember it completely takes away the delicious smell of human blood to him.'_

Nodding in acknowledgement, Edward dropped his previous worry for his brother.

Soft murmurs ran through as they all silently agreed to go to the Cullen's house.

"I'll phone ahead and make sure the rest of our family will be home when we get there."

Walking slowly towards the parking lot, Alice signaled to the group to follow them. The cars and single motorcycle drove down the considerably soaked road, until the came to a turn off down a path that the Evans siblings wouldn't have seen if they hadn't been shown. Driving up to the large house in the break of the tree's surrounding it; Harry gaped at the beauty of it.

"Wow," he murmured as he climbed out of the car and walked towards Draco's side.

Smirking lightly, Edward chuckled. "What? Were you expecting dungeons, motes and coffins?"

Glaring lightly at the vampire, Harry blushed faintly, as he muttered. "Not the motes."

A loud laugh could be heard coming from Emmett as the large group moved into the Cullen family's front hallway. Walking into the hall they were greeted with the loving smiles of Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

"Welcome dears," Esme smiled as she hugged each and every one. "I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle." Pointing lightly at the blonde beside her, she smiled. "Shall we take this into the living room?"

As the group ambled into the spacious room, Harry slid a bit closer to Draco. For some reason he was slightly nervous and felt that something was going to change in a short time.

The group all lazily dropped onto any open furniture and turned towards the two eldest in the room.

"Well I believe we have much to discuss but of you would wait just a second, our last son will be joining us," Carlisle mentioned.

The Evans nodded while waiting patiently. Alice was happily bouncing in her seat while quickly looking from the doorway to Harry and back again.

A short minute after their arrival they heard light foot steps come into the hall and a sad chime like voice call for the family.

"Carlisle?" The voice called, sounding not far from the room.

"In here Cedric," Carlisle called back.

Upon hearing the name of his deceased lover, Harry became stone still as he stared wide eyed at the doorway.

A tall muscular male walked into the room. His once flowing hair was hanging in knots on his head, while his eyes that once held happiness were creased with pain. Not bothering to look at the extra people in the room, Cedric looked at Carlisle and silently sighed.

"Must I join in on this? I don't feel up to it."

Before Carlisle could answer, a small quivering voice quietly squeaked out his name.

"Cedric?" Harry's trembling voice asked.

Cedric's body froze automatically at hearing his soul mates voice. Turning around slowly he whispered, "Harry?"

**Okay, there's chapter 3. Hope you liked it… **

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa! Sorry it took so long to upload, but devastation happened! My computer died!! And my dad won't buy me a new one so I don't have a computer to type on, plus my school blocked the sight so I can't upload! But I snuck onto my brother's computer while he was out and typed up this short bit. I'll try and update again in the next 2 days but then again, I have to wait till my brother is out for a long time again! I'll try to update, wish me luck!**

"Cedric?"

Cedric froze, hearing the soft voice of his lost love. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the heavens had granted him another chance. Slowly, he slid his left foot behind his right and turned towards the melodious voice. With his eyes still scrunched, he lifted his right hand hesitantly forward.

Air. All he felt was air.

A deep sigh drifted from his lips in disappointment. His hand descended quickly back down but on the way scratched against a silky material. He froze mid-descend and grasp tightly onto the material. Cedric shakily held on for dear life, knowing that this material was the only thing keeping his sanity intact. Loosening his grip slightly, he ran the material through his fingers.

"It can't be," he whispered, dragged the material into his other hand as well. "It...no...it wasn't..."

A soft hand glided their way around his own and slide silently into his grasp. "Open your eyes," was whispered quietly, directly next to his ear. "Open your eyes, Cedric."

Cedric scrunched his eyes shut even tighter, desperately holding onto the hope that his Harry was actually there. "No, no, no, no..." he whimpered pitifully. "You won't be real. You won't be real..." The hand tightened around his own before slowly moving away until Cedric couldn't feel the soft texture anymore. Cedric greedily reached out in search for the hand, but only succeeded in grasping air. His hand tightened into a large fist, shaking with desperation as his nails dug deep into his palm. Small cuts appeared onto the vampires hands where the once solid marble skin once settled. No blood dripped down the length of his arm. No cry of agony tore its way from his lips. No disappointed sigh escaped. Only a soft whisper of, "Come back..."

Cedric's eyes burned from the lack of tears, causing the vampire to hiss in pain as his hands reached for anything to grab onto. A lamp, a couch, a stool, anything! Anger, all he could feel was anger...and pain. "Why..." he sobbed brokenly. "Why...why...why..."

_Because it was your fault._

Cedric shivered at the cold voice.

_It was your fault he died. Your fault. You would still have your lover if you had only protected him._

"No..." Cedric choked out. "I tried! I tried to save him...I tried!"

The cold voice turned bitter as it laughed in his agony. _You allowed him to die. You knew he would give his life to save you. You knew, and you only stood there while he fought and died. You allowed him to die. He died and you did nothing."_

"No...no..." Cedric chocked. "No..."

_Nothing...nothing...nothing...___

"No!" Cedric screamed, launching his hands to his head. Scratching desperately to get the voice out of his head. "I tried..." His voice broke at the end as he whispered brokenly. "I tried...Harry..." Strong arms circled around Cedric's body as Cedric fell limp to his knees. "Don't leave me...please..."

A soft humming could be heard in the distance as Cedric drifted in the state of sub-consciousness. _Get out, get out, get out!_Cedric yelled in his mind to the unwelcome voice. The voice slowly began to drift away, and light began to float back into his vision. A new voice was beginning to be heard. One he knew. One belonging to the man he saw as his adopted father.

"Cedric..."

_Leave me alone._Cedric muttered in his mind. _Harry's gone, there's no point in life.___

"Open your eyes, Cedric." Carlisle spoke. "Come on...open your eyes." He ran a marble hard hand over the surface of his son's cheek in comforting strokes. Cedric cracked a peek out into the light of the world he was regrettably living in. The pale face of his adopted father stared concernedly down at him. "What's going on Cedric?" Carlisle asked softly. "Why to react in such a way to that boy?" Cedric's eyes slowly began to drift back into awareness as he turned his head to the right. No noise. No voice.

"Where...?" Cedric began to mutter as he pulled himself into a proper sitting position. The room was empty, unlike how he had last seen it. A deep dark chuckle glided up from his throat, past his lips. "Too good to be true. Should have known."

Carlisle's gaze never left his face as the father tried to penetrate what his newest son was talking about. "Cedric?" Carlisle asked, lifting the boys gaze from the room to his face. "What exactly..." Dark eyes stared deep into his own, creating a small shiver of fear to creep down Carlisle's already stone cold back. Cedric's once honey warm eyes were a shade darker than midnight black. The marble white skin began to transition into a light glow. Carlisle's own eyes twitched back and forth from Cedric's face to his skin. What was going on? What had caused the once normal vampire to change? In all his years on this earth, Carlisle had never experience anything similar to this.

"Did you see him, Carlisle?" Carlisle turned to the icy voice. "Did you see my angel? He was here. Do you think he came to get me?" He asked. Cedric's hands slid along a lock of his hair. He traced the dyed streak he had gotten with his love when he was alive...when they both had been alive. "No..." He chuckled darkly. "I highly doubt he would come back to a witness to his murder." Pale fingers slid down from his hair to his lap. "I'm meant to be alone, aren't I?" Cedric's head turned down to his lap, hiding the broken face. "Aren't I?"

Carlisle gasped as a dark tear of blood crawled slowly down Cedric's cheek. No vampire had the ability to cry when their body only had the liquid of blood.

"My word..." Carlisle whispered, staring wide eyed at the deep crimson liquid. "In all my years, I have never...I...." At a loss for words, Carlisle trailed off staring in wonderment.

Cedric watched pensively as Carlisle stretched out his hand and hesitantly slid his thumb against his cheek. The dark drop was stopped in its tracks and found placement on Carlisle's shaking hand. Carlisle shook with fear and confusion. He had never come across a vampire such as Cedric before. The knowledge of not knowing anything at all about this type of vampire struck fear far deeper in his dead body faster than anything else since he had been turned himself.

"Blood tears...luminescent skin...pitch black eyes and yet no hunger..." What could he be? The was only one kind of vampire that Carlisle knew of, but yet, here his own son was changing different right before his eyes. A low growl caught his senses as he turned back to his son. Cedric's eyes narrowed slowly as he glared hatefully in Carlisle's direction.

"Your fault..." He growled angrily. "This is all your fault!"

Carlisle shook his head quickly from side to side. He watched in horror as Cedric drifted further and further away from his conscious mind and deeper into this crazed state of mind. Cedric's arms snapped forward as he leaped towards Carlisle. Landing hard on the unsuspecting vampires chest, Cedric clawed away at his Sire's chest, desperately trying to end the life of the maker of his torment, while Carlisle frantically tried to keep Cedric's hands from coming in contact with his already deeply marred chest.

"Cedric!" He yelled desperately, grabbing the boys hands. A deep snarl was all the response he received as he fought to keep his dead body from being destroyed. Another growl was heard from his left as a dark haired figure launched themselves across the room and slammed into Cedric's body, knocking the crazed boy off Carlisle. "Alice!" Carlisle shouted, shocked to see the small girl attacking her brother.

Alice didn't hesitate to grab her flinging brothers arms, while trying to stay upright on top of his wiggling body. "Help me pin him down!" She called, directing it past Carlisle and into the frightened faces of the family Carlisle failed to see enter the room. "Emmett grab his legs," she instructed as she maneuvered his arms into Jasper's hold. With both boys gripping tightly on, Edward finished the task by taking Alice's place and sat firmly on his brothers stomach, completely stopping his continually moving middle.

Alice quickly crawled to her brother's shaking head as she held it firmly in her grip. "Calm him down for me, Jasper," she instructed to her husband. Soft waves of calm feeling flew over Cedric's entire being. The violent shaking stopped abruptly, leaving only the sobbing form of a heart broken man.

All three boys let their grip go on the vampire as he curled tightly into a shivering ball. Alice stayed where she was and maneuvered her brothers head into her lap as he cried blood tears.

"Harry..." He whispered brokenly. "Harry!"

"Cedric," Alice cooed as she ran a comforting hand through his knotted locks. "Cedric, look at me." She turned her brothers face in her hands until it was facing her. Blood stained eyes slowly opened until they finally landed on her face. She took a white cloth from her pocket and whipped away any excess blood from his face. "Listen to me Cedric," she commanded to her brother. "He's not dead." Cedric's eyes widened at the sentence but she spoke on ignoring the hopeful glint settling in it. "No, he is not dead, but he will be if don't get rid of your self loathing. It is taking hold of you slowly and will succeed to take you completely if you do not cast it away from your mind. I have seen your future and if you do not cast it away then you will loss the life of your son."

Cedric's dark black eyes stared confused into her own as he croaked out, "My son?"

The hard look danced instantly away from Alice's face at his question, but the worry still lingered. She smiled slightly as she took her brothers hand. Stocking her thumb against the cold surface she nodded her head. "Yes, your son. Harry's pregnant."

Cedric's eyes widened further if it was possible as realization quickly dawned into his memory. "That night..." He whispered. "B-but we were so careful!" Cedric exclaimed, not directly talking to any of them. Cedric ran a shaky hand through his hair as he whispered, "I'm going to be a father."

Alice laughed as she watched her brother. "And I'm going to be an aunt!"

Cedric chuckled as he nodded. "Yes, you will be an aunt, as well as Rose and the rest will be uncles. Esme can finally be a grandmother and Carlisle..." Cedric cut short as he turned to look at his father. The once expensive silk shirt was ripped to shreds and hanging pitifully off the vampires body, while the solid chest showed cuts in every direction. Cedric cringed as he saw at what he had done. He climbed slowly to his feet, never letting his eyes stray from Carlisle's chest. Drifting slowly, he allowed his gaze to meet that of his father. Expecting eyes full of hate and sorrow, Cedric was surprised to see Carlisle's still filled with love and warmth. "Carlisle..." He whispered, knowing the man could hear him. "I don't...I don't know what came over me...I should have...I mean...I sorry!"

Carlisle quietly walked to his youngest son and didn't hesitate to draw the boy into his arms. "There is nothing to forgive." Carlisle whispered into his ear. "It was not your doing, but that of your grief. I would have done the same if I had lost Esme."

Cedric's stiff body relaxed gratefully into the older mans hold as he clung tightly to his arm. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Carlisle shushed the boy as he drew away and brought Cedric's hand into Alice's. "I believe he has yet to see his mate again."

"Follow us," Cedric heard from behind him.

That voice. He had heard that voice before. He knew that voice.

Turning quickly, he was surprised to see the face of his best friend smiling at him.

"Cho!" He yelled, running at human speed to the girl and happily took her into a fierce hug. "Cho," he laughed twirling her around. "I missed you!" Cho laughed as she happily agreed and instructed the vampire to put her down. She took his hand and steered him towards the red head beside her. "Ron!" He launched himself at the large boy and pulled him into a hug as well.

Ron chuckled in delight as he patted his old friend's back. "Glad to see you still remember us. I heard not many vampire's remember their past lives."

Cedric laughed, happier than he could remember ever being. Although, if he saw his other half it would make his life complete. "Not many do, but remember I was a wizard once."

Ron patted his back again as he turned the boy into the direction of the kitchen. "Ready to see Harry again?" He asked.

Cedric sucked in a deep unneeded breath as he nodded quickly. "Take me to him."

**Sorry it was short but I had to hurry and type it before my brother found out. Please R & R!!******


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Boo! I'm back! I'm hoping you guys still like this story, but hey, I don't blame you if you don't. I completely disappeared for about a year. Sorry about that, but I have good news! I'm a Nanny!**

**Yeah, I know…So not exciting news, but hey I love it! I love working with children and this way I get to broaden my knowledge of children and my love them and maybe some day be a great mom. Haha not even close there yet…I kinda need to meet a guy first…Haha who am I kidding!**

**Wanna know a secret… I haven't even been kissed before! Oh! GASP! OH! I know sad! But hey, I've had boyfriends before and they wanted to kiss me but I've always wanted that special first kiss that's special to me and we'll I haven't met anyone who is seen in that way yet for me.**

**I know, make fun. Laugh, I don't care! I like being me! Haha okay now I'll stop rambling. **

**On to the story! **

Deep, weighty breaths escaped from Harry's lips as he attempted to control his heavy breathing. He clutched a shaky hand to his shirt, while watching the arc to the living room with only a door separating him from his love. The scary, horrendous cries from his mate were ringing through his ears as he listened to his mate scream and yell from the pain he was experiencing.

He had never imagined that his love had been alive when merely weeks ago he had seen his lifeless body. Silently berating himself from never actually checking to see if the killing curse had actually directly hit Cedric, he felt like all of this could have been avoided if he had only checked.

"No…" he whispered, between breaths. "Its not your fault. You were told you couldn't bring back his body. You had no time to. You were fighting Voldemort and initially saved the life of your unborn child."

Slapping his cheeks lightly, he managed to climb back to his feet, but swayed a bit. His pale hands clutched at the stone tabletop he was near as he forced himself to steady out.

"No time to faint now, Potter," He muttered, clenching his hand tighter. "You have to see Cedric."

Cedric… That's right! The breath taking reality finally hit his body. Cedric was alive. Cedric was here. Cedric was in the next room!

"Cedric!" He screamed, letting go of the tabletop. "Cedric!"

Not hearing the footsteps, he ran head first toward the door, only to instantly smash into a cold, stone hard body. Stumbling backwards as he felt the impact, he instinctively wrapped an arm around his stomach as he groaned from the pain.

"Ouch," he whined, whimpering a bit from the direct shot to his stomach and head.

"Crap…" he heard muttered from above him coming from a melodious voice, laced with the sound of soft chiming bells. "Sorry, Harry, did I hurt you?" There a momentary paused before the voice turned to panic. "Crap, did I hurt the baby? Oh, my god, sit down. Let me see!" The figure maneuvered Harry's to a hard wooden chair tucked into it's place at the table, before running his cold hands over Harry's stomach. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! I should have heard you running toward me from the other room, but I was just so excited to see you that I didn't think and ran in here without thinking. Damn, and we collided and could have hurt the baby. Damn it! Please be okay. Please!"

Not voicing his own words in response, Harry silently lifted his once again shaky hand and traced it along the face he desperately wished didn't turn out to be a dream.

"Cedric…" he whispered, taking Cedric's cheek into the palm of his hand. "You here…"

The frantic movements from Cedric's body from examining Harry stopped as he lifted his eyes to Harry's emerald ones.

"Harry," He spoke back. "I'm here."

Knowing later when he thought back on the moment he would slap himself for the stupid response, but at the moment he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was back and Harry would safely been in his arms momentarily once again.

Not hesitating to let Cedric utter another word, Harry launched himself forward and landed ungracefully into the arms of his mate. Silent tears quickly began to fall down the small boys face as he rubbed a flushed cheek against the mans shoulder.

"Cedric…Cedric…Cedric…" he continued to repeat over and over again.

"Harry…My Harry…" Cedric added to the quiet, hysterical pleas. "My, my Harry."

The large group that emerged quietly behind the couple, watched happily as the loving pair reunited after a short, but still agonizingly long period of time.

Draco watched with silent amusement as he caught the tall, bulky vampire shooting not so discreet lust filled glances between himself and the blond girl vampire. _Guess I won't be single for that longer myself… _He thought knowingly, already forgiving the bulky guy from his surprising behavior from before. _Silly goof. _

Rosalie chuckled herself as she too watched her mate make a silent fool of himself. _He never was good at being discreet. _She smiled, shaking her head with mirth. _Emmett…Emmett…Emmett…_

Wrapping one arm still tightly around his mate, he felt Harry cling to him as he slowly withdrew their bodies from each other to allow a small space.

"I'm here, Harry. I'm here."

Nodding his head, Harry lifted his eyes and smiled through the tears at Cedric. "I love you."

Smiling like the world had given him everything he ever wanted, which coincidently it had, he latched his lips to Harry's and lead the boy into a deep, long overdue kiss. Hearing a cough from behind them, he reluctantly released Harry's lips and smiled even wider. "I love you too." Taking his free hand, he inched it toward Harry's stomach and lightly stroked the extended bump of his abdomen. "Both of you."

Not questioning how he knew he was pregnant, Harry simply smiled brighter and pecked a quick kiss to his lips again, while allowing his own hand to land safely on the hold of his love's over his stomach. Their growing child.

"So beautiful!" Alice cried from her spot beside her mate. "I never get to see these types of moments play out in real life. It was like a romantic movie!"

The group chuckled, while Harry and Cedric stood from their previous position. They silently still couldn't believe the other was there with them at that moment, but quickly pushed away the thought, not wanting to question Lady Fate on her tremendous gift she had given them with a second chance.

Wrapping both arms back around Harry's body, Cedric slid his mate to stand in front of him, leaning back against him, and their hands entwined overtop Harry's stomach.

"Carlisle, Esme…" he started, already knowing his siblings had met his mate at school considering he was here at the moment. "This is my mate, the one I thought I had lost. My love, my one true soul mate…Harry."

Blushing from the words, Harry quietly offered a small wave before leaning back against Cedric.

Carlisle smiled back happily at the pair, really only happy that one of his sons had found his mate again. It only saddened his a bit because he thought about Edward being back to the only one without a mate once again.

Esme smiled her motherly smile and walked forward, pulling, without hesitation, the small, shocked boy into a strong hug. "Welcome to the family, dear!"

Harry smiled shyly, while allowing a mischievous smirk to wrap around his face. The strong, confidently feeling he had possessed at times near his family slowly resurrected within the boy as he finally allowed happiness to reach his heart and allowed his body to be carefree once again for this first time since he had witnessed Cedric's death.

"I don't think I'll be the only one you'll be welcoming into your family," he smiled, glancing over to the twins, Draco, Edward. Rosalie and Emmett. Following his gaze, Esme questionably tried to catch the attention of some of her other children.

"Really?" She asked, glancing at each individual momentarily before moving onto another one, but still initiating a squirm in each. "Care to venture you idea, dear?"

Laughing lightly, Harry shook his head while pointing to the group. "Ask them."

Glancing back at the group, Esme and Carlisle waited, while six squirmed and six others silently snickered.

"Oh, tell them already!" Harry laughed, pushing them to answer.

"Fine." Squaring his shoulders, Edward slowly drew in a deep unneeded breath before stepping forward. "I've found my mate."

Silence was answered to his sentence, before Esme squealed with delight once again and this time wrapped Edward up in a hug, while Carlisle fatherly patted his son on the back.

"On who son?" He questioned.

Knowing he would blush if he could, Edward silently muttered two names before stepping back a bit. Two cries of, "YES!" screamed though the air as two identical hands high fived before the allowed their legs to walk to pair over to the vampire and without restraint wrapped their identical arms around the shorter boy.

"Glad to be with yea, mate," the smiled together. "It'll never be a dull moment!"

Edward blushed to the extent he could, which was basically nothing but he did shyly push his head down, while the rest of the two families laughed.

Emmett confidently stepped forward as well, raising his head high in the air. "I found my mate, too."

Multiple heads swiveled around to look at the giant, confused as his statement.

"But you've already have a mate, Emmett," Esme stated, confused at the boy. "Rosalie….remember?"

Chuckling lightly at the simple answer from his mother, he smiled happily toward her while nodding. "Yes, I know, but I have apparently found another one…Draco."

Draco smiled knowingly, while shrugging his shoulders. "Knew it."

Rosalie smiled as she too declared to have found Draco to be another of her mates.

Carlisle and Esme both watched back and forth from the statements, knowingly their heads would have been spinning if they hadn't been vampires. Although still quite confused, they voiced the idea of going into the living room to discuss all the new…well…news and lead the happy group into the room.

The afternoon past with both families getting to know one another and indulging on the

teenagers morning activities and news once they had phoned a frantic Remus, Sirius and Severus and invited the trio to the meeting. Both sets of families were happy to be within one another's presence and before they knew it the day had past, the night as well, and it was well into the early morning of the next day.

Voicing they weren't even the slightest bit tired, the wizard children declared they would be going to school that day still with the vampires, and reluctantly kissed goodbye their new mates and left to go get ready at their house, while the vampires got ready at their own.

They agreed to meet at the school ten minutes before class started at the school parking lot before separating.

Harry insecurely let a few tears escape from his eyes and a small sob from his lips as he clung to Cedric's shirt. After having the other ripped away from the other, he was reluctant to let the man out of his sight ever again.

Cedric smiled reassuringly, not allowing his own insecurities to show, but promised the boy he would be in school that day as well and rubbed his hand gently across the surface of his mate's stomach, which he found himself unconsciously doing regularly.

"But how?" Harry questioned before he left. "Shouldn't you be experiencing blood lust?"

Chuckling mischievously, he shook his head at the boy. "Harry you forgot I was once a wizard. I experience the immortal life a bit differently," he answered, remembering the blood red tears he had produced the day before. "I have a few different side affects and one of them was no blood lust. No lust at all." Smiling cheekily, he patted Harry on the bottom, while pulling the small boy into his lap. "Well…no lust other than the one I have for your beautiful body."

Blushing a deep cherry red, Harry hastily kissed Cedric goodbye before scurrying out after his family. Still hearing the faint chuckle of his loves laugh as he got further and further away.

The two families rushed through their morning routines and raced back to the school with an unhidden passion, happy to see their mates again.

The Cullens and Cedric arrived first and anxiously waited the short five minutes for the other group to arrive, and then unknowingly shocked the living daylights out of the few hundred muggles that attended Forks High School.

The students watched as the new transfer students rushed over to the beautiful family and launched themselves to them. They watched gob smacked as Edward shyly kissed the twin red heads before being wrapped happily in their tall lanky arms. While Draco, completely feeling out of character, jumped onto the large ball of flesh named Emmett and kissed the living daylights out of the man. Some whispered confused as the silently asked their questions.

Wasn't Emmett with Rosalie?

Further surprising the student body, Draco unlatched himself from the strong body before walking over to Rosalie and romantically dipping the blonde girl and kissing her soundlessly on the lips as well.

Well that explained that question, they all silently thought, but still their brains scurried with dozens of unanswered questions.

Lastly, they watched Harry quickly sprinted over to Cedric the newest transfer before the Evans family they were still getting used to, and watched as he literally wrapped his entire body around the tall, muscular boy.

Gone were their yesterday thoughts and views of the boy being shy. This was definitely not shy.

Smiling knowingly at their display, the three sets of couples turned to walk happily into the school building with the other two couples, but were quickly stopped by two large squeals of terror.

"Edward!" The both yelled, rising terror and annoyance in the heads of the group.

Turning around they were faced with the angry faces of Bella Swan and Jessica Stanley.

**Ooooooh…..interesting? Maybe…maybe not….**

**Stayed tuned for more! Please review!**

**XxMyLoverxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: READ! THIS IS IMPORTANT! **

**When I write Bella's point of view, I am trying to be as mean as she is being classified as in my story. In real life, I have ****NOTHIING**** against someone being gay. My best friend is actually gay and so is my brother. But I repeat! I HAVE ****NOTHING**** AGAINST SOMEONE BEING GAY! **

**Now that that's taken care of….onto the story!**

Bella Swan arrived at school tiredly like any other day. She sadly parked her hideously beat up truck in the same parking spot she always took as she grimaced over her failure to win over Edward Cullen.

Ever since arriving at the new town and began attending the new school she had vowed to get Edward to fall for her. She had heard around town before she began that he was rumoured to be gay and wouldn't accept any girl who confessed to him, but she believed otherwise.

Before starting school she had trashed the old girl-next-door look and embraced her new hot and irresistible features. The transformation had clearly startled Charlie into almost a heart attack or at least into early retirement because of the results to his health, but clearly the risks to his health was worth it because she believed it was working.

Although it was sad that she hadn't quite gotten him, she knew she could win him over eventually. Naturally, Jessica Stanley had been clearly pissed when she had shown up and took the challenge away from her, but seriously after running after the boy for months already and not winning him over then why continue? It was clearly Bella's turn.

Climbing out of the truck, Bella swept her medium length hair over her shoulder and grabbed her shoulder bag. She had trashed the old shoulder back her mother had gotten her for a going away present and went online to buy a new PRADA bag instead with the help of her father's credit card.

Bella looked around the lot for Jessica and sneered when she saw her. The girl was a complete eye sore, but at least she could give decent and the latest gossip to date. Plastering on a fake smile she bounced her way over to the benches.

"Hey Jess!" She cheered as she came near.

Jessica Stanley swept around quickly with as much grace as she could, which wasn't much but thought it was, and plastered on her own fake smile.

"Bella," she squealed, "I was just talking about you."

Bella's smiled twitched slightly, as she tried to keep from lashing out at the girl. She knew perfectly well that what she meant was not good talk.

"Oh, really?" She smiled, her eyes sparkling slyly like a certain old man, as she urged Jessica on. "About good things I hope."

"Oh, definitely," Jessica replied, turning back around. "I was just telling Ben here that you were trying to win Edward over, but I mentioned that it was clearly impossible since he is certainly gay."

Smiling sweetly, Bella chuckled. "Gay? Oh, no, dear! He definitely isn't. He just hasn't met the right girl yet."

"Hasn't met the right girl yet? So does that mean you're not right for him either?"

Bella glared as she realized her slip.

"No, I meant that he's in a confusing time in his life and he just needs to be directed onto the right path, which I can help him with."

Rolling her eyes, Jessica watched as the Cullen's car arrived in the parking lot at the exact moment.

"Well now's your chance to show us," she murmured, waving her hand in the direction of the car. "Direct him to the _right_ path."

Pushing her nose into the air, Bella huffed as she twisted her body away.

"I don't have to prove that my theory is correct. I already know it is."

Shaking her head, Jessica simply chuckled as she smiled. "You're just scared that he'll turn you down like every other girl here. You can't change who he is."

Confused by her statement, Bella squared her shoulders as she snarled out a, "fine," before beginning to stomp her way toward the pale boy. Only reaching a few steps forward, she froze in shock as she watched the man become preoccupied.

The new transfer students had just arrived and the student body watched shockingly as the two families paired up and in an uncharismatic manner (or at least to Bella) began to kiss the living day lights out of their partners.

She was quite surprised when the small boy with black hair kissed the new Cullen member, but then again he was so tiny that he could never be with a girl. The blonde boy on the other hand was a perfect description of masculinity but he also kissed the large oaf Emmett before dipping the snob Rosalie.

Surprise was one thing, but disgust was another. She watched with extreme disgust as her Edward kissed the two red haired idiots.

That was _not _right!

He was hers! Not some poof! She was definitely going to get to the bottom of this. Plus, the new Cullen that looked like her Edward, and also her back-up, was kissing a male as well!

Oh, this was definitely not right!

Taking a deep breath, she screeched loudly at the same time as Jessica screamed. "Edward!"

Harry whipped around scared as heard the two screams from behind him. Faintly he heard the whimper of Cedric as he detached his body from around him. Ignoring him, he watched as he saw two girls stalk towards them.

One of the girls with brown hair was closer and looked menacing in the parking lot as she walked. The other just girl, a blond, just looked betrayed which confused him slightly.

"Cedric," He whispered, reclining back into his touch and inching deeper into the vampire/wizards arms. "I have a bad feeling about her."

Blinking confusingly by which girl, Cedric simply wrapped his arms around tighter as he vowed to protect Harry and his baby at all costs.

The whole wizard group shuddered as the saw the menacing aura coming from the girl, while their vampire partners, or in Cho's case Ron, took stand in front or around their mate to protect them.

As they drew near, Emmett growled. "What do you want Swan?"

Bella flinched slightly at the intense stare she was receiving from the group, but continued forward.

"What I want to know," she snarled, reaching the group and planting her feet firmly apart as she placed her hands on her hips. "Is what in the world in going on, Edward?" She screeched the last part and the vampires winced at the sheer volume of her voice.

"That's none of your business, Swan!" Edward declared, stepping back toward his mates. "I am not your friend, nor do I want to be, so this is none of your business!"

Bella screeched again as she stomped her foot like a temper tantrum child. "But this is disgusting, Edward!"

All eyes glared angrily at her while every vampire began to growl with anger.

How dare she!

Before, Edward was allowed to lash out on her another voiced washed over the group.

"Edward Cullen!" Snapped Jessica Stanley, as she stomped her way over. "How dare you!"

Bella smiled as she waited for her reinforcements to join her. She may not like Jessica Stanley, but she did come in handy at times. Two was better than one.

Smiling, she watched, but her smile quickly changed as she heard the girl's next sentence.

"Edward! Why didn't you tell me had found someone…erm, well, I mean, found boyfriends? I'm supposed to be your best friend!"

Bella froze as she watched Edward rub his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, Jess, it just sort of happened. And actually they found me."

The twins grinned mischievously as they wrapped their arms around the vampire.

"Nice to meet you-"

"Edward's best friend, Jess-"

"We hope that you-"

"Can tell us everything embarrassing-"

"About our Edward here!" They finished together, shocking the poor girl.

Edward groaned loudly as he realized the trouble he was going to experience with these two trouble makers. Harry chuckled along with the rest of the group as he scolded the twins.

"Leave him alone, you guys! He's not used to your antics yet!"

The twins only smiled as the listened to the only person they listened to, well probably the only other person other than their mate now.

Jessica quickly recovered from her shock and grinned evilly.

"Oh, you two are going to be fun! I finally have someone to prank on Edward with!"

The group laughed again as Edward groaned in despair but chuckled lightly with them. The twins would be good for him.

A loud screamed interrupted the happy atmosphere as Bella made her presence known once again.

"What is going on?" She screamed. "Edward, stop this! This is disgusting! You're not supposed to be with anyone other than me! Especially not a male!"

Pushing his cold glare onto the pale girl, Draco sneered at her.

"To begin with it is males, not male, males. Next, it is not disgusting to be with someone of the same sex. And lastly, the only thing disgusting I see here is you and your atrocious attire."

Glancing down at herself, Bella scowled. "What is wrong with the way I look?"

Feeling a little brave and wanting to stand up for his family, Harry pushed his way forward and stood between the group and Bella.

"Stop it," he sighed. "This is not the way you should handle this. While Bella is, how should I say…simple minded and can't accept our ways of showing love, that doesn't mean we should stoop to her level be mean back." Twirling around to Bella, he sighed. "Please just leave. It really is none of your business."

Bella glared hatefully at the small figured male in-between them.

"Oh, shut up poof! You're disgusting as well and I bet you contaminated my Edward!" She marched forward and pushed Harry out of the way and to the ground as she continued her path forward.

Harry yelped in surprise as he fell, wrapping his arms protectively around his stomach, he fell onto his backside.

"Harry!" Cedric yelled as he rushed toward his lover and brought him into his arms. He checked him over for bruises and found a slight reddening along his spine. "Are you alright?" He leaned forward, whispering the last part. "The baby?"

Wincing slightly, Harry unwrapped his arms from around his stomach. "I think so," he whispered, but looked worryingly at Cedric. "I believe the baby is alright too, but I can't tell for sure."

Cedric winced as he tried to figure out a way to check without exposing magic to the muggles. He thought silently before quickly telling Harry that he would check for the heartbeat of their baby to be sure. Blocking out every noise around him, he focused upon the silent thump, thump coming from Harry's abdomen. Listening carefully, he heard the steady rhythm and sighed in relief at the sound.

"He's fine," he whispered.

Harry smiled, before leaning his head tiredly against Cedric's shoulder.

Meanwhile with the others, Bella had tried to continue her walk toward Edward but was blocked quickly by Rosalie.

"Take another step and I'll chop off all the ugly hair of yours, Bitch!" Rosalie growled out.

Bella flinched as she stepped back from the angry blonde vampire. Taking a breath she crossed her arms across her chest as she tried to convince the group that she wasn't scared of them. Just as she was about to talk she heard a loud rumble of an engine as a familiar 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit pulled up beside the group. Grinning she bounced over to the vehicle, happy to be able to have someone on her side.

Jacob Black stepped out of his rebuilt car after he had stopped near the group. Looking around confused he watched as every hateful glare turned away from Bella, his childhood friend, and turn to pitying looks to him.

"What's going on?" he asked as he watched Bella bounce her way to his side and launch herself to his arm.

"Oh, Jake!" She cried with fake tears that made her pale face look red and splotchy. "The Cullen's and the new students were ganging up on me when I was simple being nice to them!"

Glaring hatefully at her. Jessica stepped forward and pushed Bella from Jacob's arm.

"No we weren't! She was screeching and screaming at them because she saw Edward with someone. This idiot can't accept that Edward is gay and that she _can't_ have him. She was calling them disgusting for being gay when it's perfectly normal!"

Bella glared at her as she sneered.

"Well it isn't!"

Bella turned her eyes back to Jacob as she launched at his arm again.

"Tell them Jake that it's wrong! It is disgusting and they will go to hell if they continue this!"

Shaking his arm free, Jacob simply rolled his eyes as he stepped away from the girl.

"Oh, shut up Bella and grow up! I know you only after Edward for his looks and money. You think you can launch on to me because I liked you when we were younger but move on. Learn some things. One, you're a bitch! Two, being gay is perfectly acceptable. And three, I have a girlfriend so back off!"

Gasping in surprise Bella screeched in anger as he walked past her and went to Jessica and handed her a green backpack.

"You left this over at my place last night, babe," he smiled before bending down and pecking a kiss to her lips. "I just wanted to give you this before school, but I have to rush if I don't want to be late for me own class. Later, babe." Kissing her forehead, he turned around on his heal, waved to the Cullen's in a silent goodbye and dove back into his car before driving away.

"What!" Bella screamed, as she watched the car drive out of the parking lot.

The large group of wizards, vampires, and one muggle girl groaned as they realized Bella was long from being done.

It was only just beginning.

**Well, there you go, another chapter done! :) Bet you didn't guess that was going to happen. More will be explained in the next chapter. Especially more about Jess and Jacob! R&R please! **


End file.
